Legends: Rising Storm
by LadyZelthePen
Summary: "A warning to the people, the good and the evil, this is war. To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim, this is war. It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, the moment to live and the moment to die."
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Welcome to the new and improved Rising Storm. :) As you all know, I took the original story down some time ago for some serious revision, and I must say I am so much happier with this version of RS. I'm very sorry to everyone who was reading and reviewing before, but trust me...it was necessary to remove it for just a little while.

So, before we get into the story, there's quite a few changes to the story. I've done a lot of mixing up on the timeline, added to things, taken scenes out... Overall, it flows a lot better this time around. I've also decided to add song lyrics to the beginning of each chapter to help set the tone. :)

I'll be updating every Tuesday, as I am able to (I'll let you guys know if anything weird happens to the regular posting schedule!)

The synopsis for Rising Storm is taken from the song This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars.

Well, here we go!

* * *

_Things are changing_

_It seems strange and_

_I need to figure this out_

_Where has all the time gone now?_

_I'm left alone somehow_

_Growing up and getting older_

_I don't want to believe it's over_

_-Say Goodbye, Skillet_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Santha Te stared unblinking at the funeral pyre before her. Shrouded in her cloak and surrounded by the distant friends and mentors she'd known since her infancy, Santha barely moved as the final rites were spoken and the room fell into silence except for the crackle of flames. For all her years as a Jedi, she had never once had the need to attend a funeral. How strange it was that her first would be for her own master.

Knight Trigg Ko stepped closer to her and laid his hand on Santha's shoulder. She glanced up at the Rutian Twi'lek and then back at the fire. The heat was intense from where she stood close to the flames, but she couldn't bring herself to move any farther away.

_There is no emotion, there is peace. _

Even now, she could hear her master's baritone voice repeating the mantra to her while he frowned down at her in disappointment. How could he have known when he chose her as an apprentice how she allowed her emotions to run rampant? Perhaps, if he saw her now, Khe Clyfus would be proud of her.

Before the last of the flames had died down, the Jedi- Padawans, Knights, and Masters alike- slowly left the room. Santha watched them depart through clear eyes; she'd refused to cry, even though her grief was struggling to the surface. Grand Master Yoda paused before Santha, turning mournful eyes up toward the young woman.

"Death is not the end," he reminded her gently. "Lives on in the Force, your master does."

She bowed her head toward him. "Thank you, master."

The Grand Master continued on, flanked by Masters Windu and Fisto. As the great Nautolan passed, he cast a weary smile in her direction, and she remembered that he had been there on Geonosis as well.

Santha closed her eyes for a moment, reaching into a pouch on her belt and pulling out her Padawan braid.

_Master Clyfus stood before her, his powerful arms folded across his broad chest and his usually stern mouth barely lifting in a look of pride. Santha gazed up at the Zabrak Jedi, drinking in the look on his face. _

_"Now, Master?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. _

_Clyfus nodded a slight inclination of his head in her direction. Santha tamped down the thrill of this moment and fingered her braid. She'd been training for this moment for nineteen years, eight months, and twenty-nine days. The thrill she'd felt a moment before fell away and was replaced by a deep sadness. Sixteen years ago when she'd first seen Master Clyfus, she'd known this day would one day come. _

_"Master, I don't think I can."_

_His brow furrowed and he laid a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Santha, do you remember what I told you?" _

_She sighed, thinking back to one of his first lessons. "Keep your eyes forward, don't look back."_

_"And that means?"_

_Santha bit her lip for a moment. "I shouldn't let the past affect what I do now. Remembering the past at the wrong time leads to mistakes." She looked up at him. "I know, master."_

_"You can do this, Santha. You've been trained beyond even my expectations. I hardly expected you to…" Here, he trailed off and looked away. His mouth twitched for a moment and then he re-met her emerald gaze. "Take hold of your braid, my padawan."_

_Santha swallowed the lump in her throat and held out her braid. It was so long, she could nearly stretch her arm out fully. Clyfus stroked the soft hair near her scalp for a moment and then he drew out the knife and laid it near the base of the braid. _

_Santha sucked in a breath, barely able to watch as the cold blade cut through the hair that had long since defined her as a student. When it was down, Clyfus coiled the braid and handed it to her. _

_"This is to become your most prized possession, young Jedi." His voice was deeper than normal, leaning more towards a growl. "Do with it as you wish." _

_Santha nodded, her gloved fingers closing around her hair. _

The room had emptied, leaving only the young woman and the Rutian Twi'lek standing a few paces away. He had moved away from her while she had spoken with Master Yoda, and now it seemed he was just waiting. Ever since they were children, Trigg Ko had been there in a silent show of support. He didn't make any move to come closer.

_Both Master and Knight knelt before Grand Master Yoda. Santha Te kept her eyes down, sometimes glancing over at her master. _Former master, _she reminded herself solemnly. _

_"Ready for this, are you?" Yoda asked in his signature backwards speech. Santha did not even smile. When she was younger, she'd always laughed or at least smiled at the small green master for his speech, but not today. _

_"We are ready, master." Clyfus' voice had returned to its usual low rumble. "We will begin on your mark."_

_Yoda nodded, his ears twitching a little. "Begin then. Your bond, close now."_

_Santha closed her eyes, focusing inwardly on the thread that linked her mind and soul to her master's. Clyfus had grasped the other end, and he spared her a final look into him. Santha closed herself off to him, whispering a farewell, and then tugged at the strands, unraveling them. Like a silken shawl torn and carried by the wind, their bond floated away. _

_"Complete your training is, Knight Te." Yoda tapped his gimmer stick on the floor. Santha's eyes snapped open and she barely registered the wetness on her cheeks. _

She could still feel the emptiness in her mind from where the bond with her master had rested. It seemed so surreal; he'd been there just a day ago, and now…

_"Master, where are you going?" Santha walked up to Clyfus, noticing the heavy cloak he wore and his small travel bag in hand._

_"To Geonosis, young one," he replied with a slight smile. "It seems our good friends Master Kenobi and his padawan have run into some trouble there. Many of us are going there now to…settle the situation."_

_Santha nodded. "Then I will see you upon your return. May the Force be with you, master."_

_"And with you, Santha." _

Santha turned and tossed her braid into the last of the flames, watching them lick up the most important lock of her hair. She blinked away the first of her tears, ignoring the scuff of footsteps as her friend moved closer.

"Your victory, master," she whispered. "Not mine." Her voice broke on the last word, and Trigg quickly swept her into an uncharacteristic hug. Santha leaned against his solid frame, even as she could hear Khe Clyfus' disappointed words reminding her to be the model Jedi like so many others.

"You won't forget him, Santha," Trigg whispered, stroking her shoulder-length hair. "You may miss him greatly, but he will not be forgotten while you still live."

She sniffed once and pulled away, swiping her hand across her eyes to hide the tears still threatening to spill over. Somehow, she forced a smile. "Thank you, Trigg. You're a great to help me now." She looked back to the funeral pyre and the two Sentinels who had come forward to gather the ashes.

Trigg kept his arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the chamber, and she blinked in the bright sunlight streaming into the hall.

"It's so strange how everything can change in a moment," she whispered as she paused in front of the full-length window and rested a gloved hand on the glass. "And yet…everything is still the same."

"Such is life," Trigg said. "Santha, you know this changes nothing. You have your whole life ahead of you still, the chance to do great things."

She nodded slowly, turning away from the window to her friend. "Suppose I follow in his footsteps, and the path takes me…"

"You don't have to think about that now, but in the future." Trigg cupped her chin and tilted her face to look up at him. "Just because your master and your friends have chosen this road doesn't mean you should."

Santha hugged herself, looking away. "I don't want his sacrifice to be for nothing, Trigg," she whispered. "If there's something I can do to stop it, to make it better for someone else…." She met his gaze again. "It's worth it, don't you think?"

He weighed his words before speaking again. "Santha, what I think has no mark or value on your life, but if it makes you feel any better, I'll be standing by for as long as I can."

Santha smiled, noting how Trigg's eyes lit up in relief. "I will speak to Master Yoda when I can. For now…"

"Take as long as you need, my friend. I'm afraid I must leave you now, however. Since my involvement is official, I'm needed on Ryloth to discuss a treaty to open the sky lanes around the planet."

"May the Force be with you, Trigg." Santha brushed his arm as he walked away, but his gaze didn't leave hers. He nodded in return and lifted one hand in farewell, and then left the young woman to stand in the Coruscant sunlight, with her entire world falling apart around her.

* * *

Santha eyed the door to the private Council chamber, as if weighing the decision to enter or not. She knew only Masters Yoda and Fisto were present in the small room- which was used only to keep track of Jedi on the field or to bring up Archive intel- as she could feel their Force presences very distinctly. Master Yoda had always been steeped in mystery, as if he was a figure hidden within a deep fog. When she was younger, seeking out his signature usually reduced her to drowsiness, a fact that made her smile now. Master Fisto was different, as all beings were in the Force. He was a much lighter signature than Yoda, although his was subject to brief moments of deep wisdom or flashes of darkness.

When she did enter, she found the room to be dim, save for the few lights activated around the holo-projector in the center of the room. Santha descended the few steps leading to it and bowed toward the two masters. "Master Yoda, Master Fisto," she murmured.

"Greetings, Knight Te," Yoda said, looking up at her and smiling a little. It was more the movement of his ears that let her know he was pleased to see her than his actual smile, but it still did nothing to calm her nerves. "An assignment we have for you, young one. A Dark Acolyte track, you must." He turned and, leaning on his gimmer stick, fixed Kit Fisto with a long stare.

The Nautolan stepped forward, the lights exposing a type of weariness in his posture. "J'ten Daru is dangerous to the Order," Master Fisto explained, his voice low and guarded. "He was once a very fine young Jedi, but now… Daru will be needed to be apprehended at all costs. Because of his turning, it is possible he will align himself with our enemies. It is only a matter of time."

Yoda tapped his gimmer stick on the floor. "Brought back, J'ten must be. But if uncooperative he is, his death we will deal."

Santha nodded slowly and caught Master Fisto's gaze on her for a moment.

"We believe Daru is hiding somewhere on Felucia, Knight Te," Master Fisto continued after a moment, though his gaze did not leave her. "Somewhere in the Hylich Sector, near the Ancient Abyss. You won't be alone on this journey, however. We've assigned a commando squad to accompany you and to assist you wherever needed."

To say she had been shocked would have been an understatement. "A commando squad?" she asked, staring him down.

"Work together well, you all will," Yoda said, looking up at Santha and his large ears twitched slightly. "Any questions have you?"

Santha bowed slightly. "No, but thank you. I will leave immediately for Felucia. Am I to expect my team to be there, or will we be traveling together?"

"Your team will already be assembled on Felucia." Master Fisto smiled a little, looking much like the man she knew as well as her own master. He inclined his head toward her. "May the Force be with you."

She took the cue to leave, and after another slight bow, Santha departed the small chamber. Just outside the door, she paused to allow her eyes to readjust to the daylight, and then she started for the lift.

"Santha, hold for a moment!" Master Fisto jogged to catch up with her, waving off her attempt at a bow. He pushed the button for the lift and they stepped inside. "There are things I need to discuss with you, and they are best done in the silence of your company alone."

A moment passed and he still didn't speak; his gaze was fixed on the lift doors, though she knew his expression well. There was something incredibly frightening about the Nautolan beside her, and she had learned long ago to let him take action when he was ready. Fisto was like a strange ocean; calm for long interludes, but capable of the roughest storms when provoked.

"I have no doubt you are well-suited to the task we have laid before you, but I feel there are some things you should know before you face Daru. His master was unexpectedly killed by Cad Bane, and while I don't wish to cause you any more turmoil, his situation is very similar to your own. Daru is passionate as you are, and he takes his emotions very aggressively."

"You believe I can help him." Santha studied her boots for a moment, biting her lip.

Fisto placed a hand on her shoulder. "Daru is an incredibly gifted young man and I believe he will make a fine Jedi someday. With enough help, he can come back to us, but it is not your duty to help him. All I am asking of you is to please spare his life."

The lift pinged then, interrupting them. Santha stepped out with Fisto a pace behind, but he stopped her just before the hangar doors. "Santha, listen to me: I know what I'm asking of you is difficult. Master Yoda believes Daru to be too wild to be brought back, but I believe he can be helped. Use force if you must, but he must live. There is a Jedi who resides on Alderaan, and he is the only one who can help Daru now. I will tell him you are bringing his new charge to him."

She nodded. "Your course of action seems wiser, master."

"Perhaps, but even the best though process can have a flaw in it." He looked away for a moment, and then smiled down at her. "Contact me when you have Daru in custody, and I will tell you your next destination."

Santha bowed, and this time Fisto did not wave her off.

"May the Force be with you, Knight Te." Despite the formality of the phrase, there was a note of warmth to his tone, and she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, second chapter! I have to tell you guys how much of a pain this one was to finish off, because I somehow managed to lose the file containing Corporate Punishment. And I had a backup. *sigh* Oh well... So, a lot of this is from scratch, doing my best to remember what occurred in that particular section. Hope its not too crappy!

* * *

_Do you remember standing in a broken field? _

_White crippled wings beating the sky_

_The harbingers of war with their nature revealed_

_And our chances flowing by_

_If I can let the memory heal_

_I will remember you with me on that field_

_When I thought I fought this war alone_

_You were there by my side on the frontline_

_-War, Poets of the Fall_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Whoever said war was hell had been completely accurate in the description. Even though they had left Geonosis far behind, Holt still visited the sand-covered planet every night.

He could feel the gunship's engines vibrating just beneath his boots, and the emergency lights bathing everything in a bloody glow. Sand had always managed to find its way in, despite his bucket's filtration system doing everything it could to keep the particles out. Everything was wind in his dreams; whatever turbulence the gunship kicked up managed to drown out the sounds of battle below, the talk of his brothers around him, and the familiar engines below.

It was unnerving, to say the least.

Hitting the ground was the easy part, but something always went wrong. Holt expected that; it wasn't a sim or live-fire training. Even those rounds were comforting because they were in the middle of a regulated environment. It was controlled, and therefore it was safe.

But this was Geonosis, and there weren't any rules.

He would always launch himself off the gunship, his brothers hitting the ground just beside him. They ran in formation; Jek was to his left and Chip was to his right. They kept Dov as their six; it was the safest spot for him, and by some unspoken agreement, no one bothered to change it.

Duck, fire, repeat. It was a calming mantra, though they did mix it up by tossing a droid popper into the fray and watching as droids and bugs alike exploded in disembodied parts.

Jek was always the first to go down, and no amount of screaming or pre-planning could change that. And no matter what happened, they always left their brother's mangled body behind. They had a mission to fulfill, and Jek was too far gone to stay with.

Holt would see the Jedi first- a great Zabrak man wielding a blue-bladed 'saber. Chip had managed to disappear, only to show up closer to the Jedi. The Geonosians attacked repeatedly, and they brought Chip down. Dov would start to run, even though Holt screamed at him to stay.

No one but he ever saw the giant sandstorm building behind them.

He tried to run, move, do anything to get to his brothers. The wall was building, and then it was collapsing. The Geonosians flew, somehow managing to carry Chip's lifeless body with them. Dov was the only one left standing, but the sandstorm overtook him too. Just before it hit, it turned into a grenade-blast, engulfing everything in fire and smoke. And, no matter how he willed it to change, Holt always found Dov lying unconscious in the sand next to the dead Jedi afterward.

Most nights he would just wake up sweaty and breathing hard. He would stay still, counting his heartbeats while his breathing slowed down to a normal pace, and then he would listen. Jek was the first he would hear; his brother had a bad habit of sleeping with his face half in the pillow, so he usually sounded as if he were trying to inhale the darn thing. Dov was quieter, more relaxed.

And that was it.

And Holt would realize with a pang of just how incomplete their little family was. They were a squad, an aliit. They couldn't function without any of them. Each man relied on the other; when one went missing, they fell apart. But they were still honor-bound to each other, and he knew that. Just knowing that one simple fact kept him sharp and focused during the day, when he would face his greatest trial.

* * *

Holt was thankful for his helmet, as it lent him an air of anonymity during the daily interrogation. While it was protocol for him to stand quietly at attention, just as Commander Fox was doing beside him, he was free to frown and curse as much as he wanted.

"What's your designation?"

"RC-8112, sir."

"Were you present on Geonosis?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you know this man?" A holograph was activated.

"No sir."

"But you were with him?"

"Yes sir."

"How did the event occur?"

"I lost control of my blaster, sir. There was a grenade blast."

"Was anyone else in close proximity with you?"

"No sir."

"Do you understand the consequences for what has occurred?"

"Yes sir."

The inspector frowned and deactivated the holo. "While I have no doubt what occurred was an accident, the court system cannot allow it to go unpunished." He stood and nodded toward Commander Fox. "We're finished here."

The red-striped commander stepped forward as Chip stood, and he grasped the commando's arm. Chip glanced at Holt momentarily, but it was enough.

_Quit blaming yourself._

* * *

It was exactly 0500 when the door to the cell slid open, but Holt still couldn't breathe easily. Commander Fox motioned for Chip to come out, and while his brother's gaze marked confusion, no one bothered to explain. They didn't turn down the hall toward the interrogation room, instead heading toward the main prison entrance.

Just by the door, Commander Fox stopped and saluted Holt. The commando merely nodded, and the prison commander turned away.

"What's going on?" Chip asked as soon as they were clear of the prison's shadow and stepping into the waiting speeder car.

"You've got a full parole," Holt explained, starting the speeder up and pulling out into traffic. "Whoever was in charge of your case dropped it; guess they didn't want to do all the paperwork involved. Besides, there were plenty of_ jetii_ killed on Geonosis."

"Lazy _chakaar_," Chip muttered. He drummed his fingers on the speeder door, staring out the window. "We serve a messed up system."

Holt only nodded in reply. "We've been dispatched to Felucia to meet a Jedi Knight to track down an enemy of the Republic. It'll be good to get away from all this mess."

"Hm."

"Look…"

"Don't." Chip met his gaze. "You have to quit doing that, okay? What I did…it was for all of us, not just Dov. I'm a part of the family too."

"No one ever said you weren't," Holt answered.

Chip shook his head. "He's not just your responsibility, _vod_." He paused, staring back out the speeder window. "I would have done the same thing for any of you, and I know you would do it too."

"Chip?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

Their transport left an hour later, more time than they really needed to suit up and be ready. In the end, they all just sat in the small barrack room they'd been assigned, and waited. They'd gotten through the initial greetings when Chip walked in- which only took five minutes of the standard sixty- and then packing took a brief ten minutes. Holt had described their orders with as little details as he'd done in the speeder, and though Jek snorted softly, no one asked any more questions.

And so they waited.

"Wonder what this Jedi will be like?" Jek asked, standing up for the fifth time and walking around the room. He stopped at the doorway to touch the durasteel ceiling.

Holt shrugged. "Who knows? And really, who cares? She'll be in command, and no matter what we think of her, we have to follow her lead."

Chip nodded from where he was sitting on the top bunk. "She won't put us in harm's way; the Jedi we met on Geonosis were proof enough of that."

The mention of the planet brought on a heavy silence no one wanted to break. Finally, Holt glanced at a chrono.

"Let's move out."


	3. Chapter 3

_When we first came here_

_We were cold and we were clear_

_With no colors in our skin_

_We were light and paper thin_

_And when we first came here_

_We were cold and we were clear_

_With no colors in our skin_

_'Til we let the spectrum in_

_-Spectrum (Florence and the Machine)_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

More out of habit than necessity, Holt shaded his visor and tilted his head back to look at the blue sky stretching above him. It was midafternoon, and the Felucian heat had reached its climax. The jungle around them was alive with sounds, but thankfully most of the wildlife had wisely chosen to keep its' distance.

Most of the wildlife, he mused with a smile. He didn't have to look back to know Chip was slapping away some unseen insect that had decided the commando was a nice meal for the afternoon.

They had set up a temporary camp while waiting for the mysterious Jedi General they only knew by name: Santha Te. Holt had attempted to access the Republic files on the young Jedi, but there wasn't much intel on their new CO.

The group of four still had a good twenty minutes until the Jedi showed up, and Jek had taken the time to spread out leisurely on the ground, leaning up against a rock with his pack laid across his knees. His buy'ce sat on the ground next to him, a faceless mask staring out toward the thicker part of the Felucian jungle. Chip was sitting on a fallen tree stalk across the small clearing, still swatting away at the insects. Dov had taken a stand at the mouth of the path leading back out to the open plains, his Deece pointed out toward the foliage in preparation for anything that could come that way.

"So… How much longer do you think she'll keep us waiting?" Jek asked, brushing aside a small bug that had gotten off course from circling Chip.

"She'll get here when she gets here." Holt sighed. "Would you just focus on your pack? You're making me antsy."

Jek shrugged with a grin. He set the pack aside and stood up, rolling his shoulders underneath the armor. "Well, I'm going to take a walk, see what's around. Anyone else want to come?"

"Knock yourself out," Chip muttered, his voice sounding strange through his buy'ce.

"Just don't go too far, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Stick close to the RV point _in case_ she shows up." He turned and walked into the brush, sliding on his helmet. "I'll be back in ten!"

Holt shook his head as his brother disappeared through the mess of jungle. He opened up a new channel of communication linking all of them together, and the static increased just a bit inside his buy'ce. Dov and Chip remained silent, and since he didn't have to worry too much about Jek wandering too far away from the RV point, Holt selected the file covering what scant information he had about their new general from the line of accessible files in line inside his HUD. It wasn't much and he'd already pored over it five times, but it was something to kill time with.

Santha Te, a newly knighted Jedi. She did not participate in the Battle of Geonosis. She was young, aged at nineteen standard years. Blonde hair, green eyes, and carried a lightsaber staff.

Holt's mouth turned upward in a slight smile, and then he heard the engines. Chip and Dov tensed and straightened, but Holt was the first to stand.

"Jek, where are you?"

"At the landing site; two minute walk away. You can see it from there."

A G9 freighter touched down closeby, kicking up a nice wind and nearly flattening the surrounding foliage. There was no real need to shield their eyes from the onslaught, but Chip instinctively braced himself against it. Holt motioned for them to gather the packs, which Chip did easily. Dov's gaze was trained on the monster settling against the earth, and it took a shoulder tap from Holt to bring out of whatever dream-like state he had entered.

The three commandos moved at a brisk pace down the slight path toward the landing sight. Jek didn't glance at them as Chip and Dov took up positions on either side of him. Holt stopped three paces ahead of them; as the designated leader of the squad, he'd be the first to address their new general.

The woman who stepped off the boarding ramp of the G9 was in one word small. Holt raised a brow in her direction, thankful his buy'ce hid the expression. She was at least two heads shorter than he was, and slim for a woman. Not that he was familiar with many women to begin with…

All three of them had seen their fair share of Jedi on Geonosis, and they had come to associate their CO's as calm and quiet people who preferred to wear muted colors of tan, brown, or in some cases, black. Their style of dress was mostly the same; simple trousers and tunics with practical boots.

Santha Te, it seemed, had disregarded every rule of dress for the Jedi. Holt could just imagine Jek's mouth dropping open from the sight of the slim woman in her black bodysuit; in all honesty, he felt like he could gape at her equally as hard. A bodysuit was something they'd come to associate with bounty hunters and other lowlifes, not a respectable Jedi General.

She turned to look back at the shop and waved toward the cockpit window and the plain clone seated there. After backing away a safe distance, the G9 kicked up a decent wind again and ascended.

"That can't be her," Jek muttered, his mouth snapping shut with an audible click as the Jedi turned to face them.

She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and graced them with a timid smile. "Commander Holt, it's good to see you." She nodded at him, the tiny smile still on her face.

"General Te." Holt slid his buy'ce off and tucked it under his arm, fixing her with a softened version of his usual stern stare. "We're pleased to work with you, sir."

She bit her lip, uncertainty leaking off her stance in more ways than one. "And who is with you?"

He turned, noting how all three visibly straightened into an attention-stance. Each of his brothers held themselves differently, all belying various levels of nervousness- or, in Jek's case, cockiness. He stood a bit more relaxed then he should have been, but there was nothing Holt could do about that now. Chip was a bit more on edge, bordering on the proper protocol but still finding a way to remain relaxed. Dov, on the other hand, stood completely straight. When Santha Te turned to face him, he saluted her sharply while keeping his helmet's line of sight just over her shoulder.

"General, this is Jek, our squad medic; Chip, our resident slicer and mechanic; and Dov, our weapons handler." Holt watched her intently as her expression changed slightly as she glanced at all of them.

"I'm sure we'll all work well together, gentlemen," she said at last. "Our task here is simple; one of my own brethren, J'ten Daru, has gone rogue and there is a possibility he will join with the Separatists before long. We need to find him as quickly as possible and take him to Alderaan for custody." Santha Te paused to pull a small holo-projector from a pouch on her belt and activated it. "I've been informed Daru is hiding in the Hylich Sector close the Ancient Abyss. Our best bet is to hem him in from both sides, but I'm not much of a military strategist."

Holt cleared his throat. "Nothing we can't handle together, general. As a team, we have to rely on each other's various strengths; that's rule one of being in a squad. We'll find your rogue Jedi, that's a promise."

* * *

Holt hadn't realized how grateful he was to have a Jedi around until Santha Te had firmly integrated herself into their midst. Working alongside Jedi on Geonosis had been interesting, to say the least. They had been detached and aloof, even during the aftermath. He'd seen brothers weep over the dead, but the Jedi had only passed an unfeeling glance across the deceased.

Santha Te was different; she pushed herself into every aspect of their lives, and he knew they would be working with her for a long time to come. It didn't matter that Dov's air purification system was able to dispel the air-born poison a plant had ejected in his direction, or that Chip was perfectly capable of applying bacta to the sores he'd received thanks to the local bugs. Santha helped clear Dov's lungs of the worst of the poison, and she helped Chip reach a spot on his shoulder that was just out of reach.

It wasn't just those instances, Holt mused as he watched the young Jedi sit down on a flat rock and take a drink from the canteen Jek handed her. It was the little things she'd done over the past twelve hours of their hike which let him know she wasn't going anywhere. She responded in kind to Jek's quips and checked up on Dov when she noticed him lagging behind. She was the first to take watch during their respites, even as Holt could see the weariness in her eyes.

Overall, Santha Te was a godsend.

He wasn't the only to think so, either. Holt noticed the relief in Jek's eyes when Santha took charge of Dov; it was usually the medic who was first to drop from exhaustion, but having the extra aid was a relief. Chip's eyes were grateful, and his usually silent manner was a little less harsh than normal.

And he knew Santha Te noticed their gratitude. She was a little less timid than when she'd arrived, and she had no trouble voicing her opinion to Holt's defense plan, should they run into Daru before they reached the Hylich Sector.

Holt had no worries about facing Daru. From what Santha had told them, Daru was alone and in a bad position. There was always the possibility the rogue Jedi would choose death over capture, but it was a slim chance no matter how they figured it. He was fairly certain he, his men, and Santha could handle anything J'ten Daru was capable of dishing out.

That is, he was certain they could handle anything until the rancor attacked.

The only way Holt could think to describe the situation was chaotic. It was worse than Geonosis; instead of the overhead roar of starfighters and enemy ships, all he could hear was the roar of the bull rancor as it charged toward them, the ground shaking with each step the monster took. Santha was the first to dive for cover; she rolled and came up in a crouch, one side of her 'saber activated. Jek dropped where he was standing, firing blue streaks of plasma toward the bull. Chip and Dov, being closer to the back of the line when the rancor showed it's ugly face, ducked behind a pair of trees and fired a volley.

The rancor stopped, confused for a moment by the blaster bolts aimed at it, but then it turned its attention to the only one left standing. Holt ignored the icy feeling running through his veins and aimed his Deece toward the rancor's head. He fired twice, and the rancor bellowed in response. The beast tore across the open space, ripping up the plants within reach, and swiped at the commando. His shoulder plate took the brunt of the blow, and he watched the ground and plants tumbling around from his HUD.

The movement didn't cease, however. He felt the tightening grip of the rancor's claw around his legs, and the monster rammed him twice into the ground. Holt lost his grip on his Deece, but he couldn't locate it amongst the swirling colors in his HUD. A nauseous feeling bubbled up, and he dimly heard the others shouting, no doubt in fear for him and calls to each other to formulate some sort of plan of defense. The rancor let him drop with an angry-sounding roar, and Holt just lay still. The ground was still blurry, and he knew it wasn't his HUD that was messed up.

He was relieved when unconsciousness took him.


	4. Chapter 4

_You helped me to stand on my own_

_And I thank you for that_

_It saved me, it made me_

_And now that I'm looking back I can say_

_I learned from you that I do not crumble_

_I learned that strength is something you choose_

_All of the reasons to keep believing_

_There's no question, that's a lesson I learned from you_

_-I Learned From You (Miley Cyrus)_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

A mug of orange spiced tea was set in front of him. Kit Fisto tilted his head back to regard the elder man standing nearby, and their gaze met. There were no words spoken, none that were needed. The silence stretched, and both men just sat contemplating each other through the Force and enjoying their tea.

"Tea is good," Kit finally said, setting the empty mug down on the table.

"I should expect so. That's the only thing you'd ever drink when you were here." Cal Rusen smiled a little, clearly reminiscing. He sighed, stretching his hand out flat on the table. "So, what brings you here this time? It's been so long since you last visited."

"I know." Kit passed a hand wearily across his eyes. "With the war begun… time has been limited and activity of an overabundance."

Cal waved at him dismissively. "I know of your duties to the Council, and of your new position. I may not reside on Coruscant any longer, but I do have ways of hearing of things."

Kit nodded, his smile returning. "I've come to speak to you about a young Jedi named J'ten Daru."

"I'm listening." Cal leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin. Kit was briefly reminded of someone else who knew who did that, but he pushed the thought away and continued.

"He is young, nearing his twenty-first year. His master was killed two years ago, and since then he has been…difficult."

"Dark, you mean."

Kit winced a little. "Yes. He has chosen to follow his own path instead of that taught to him. We've already sent out a Jedi Knight after him, and I trust she will bring him home."

"But?" Cal prodded. Kit shook his head. The man certainly knew there was more; he'd been doing that for years.

"I would like to ask for you to keep Daru here with you, if only for a little while. He is incredibly gifted, master. He just lacks proper guidance."

Cal lowered his gaze and his shoulders drooped. Kit swallowed, feeling the pang of selfishness in his chest. He shouldn't be asking this of Cal now- not after everything he had done. The man looked so weary, it wasn't really fair.

"Master, I'm sorry." Kit stood. "I shouldn't have asked this of you, not now. Forgive me."

Cal looked up at him, his gaze filled with confusion and oddly understanding. "Kit, sit down. Before you go making a large fuss over this, let's talk about it. I didn't say no, did I?"

The Natuolan slowly sat again, eyeing the older man carefully. "Not exactly, master. But I don't wish to cause you any more suffering."

"I've not been the one to suffer, Kit." Cal's brows furrowed together. "You say he is young, this J'ten Daru."

Kit nodded. "Yes, very young. He was taken as a padawan when he was fifteen, much older than others. He's only had four years of training to really call his own."

"Much too short a time. And what does the Council say about this, Kit?"

"They believe…" Kit paused, thinking over the conversation he'd shared with Yoda and Mace Windu only two days before.

_"Unfortunate, it is," Yoda had said, his large ears twitching. "But postpone action, we must not. Discipline he needs, and swift it will be."_

_"I agree." Windu stared pointedly at Kit. "Despite Daru's potential, we can't allow him to wreak havoc on the Order. We've enough to deal with now as it is."_

_"But, he can still make it!" Kit looked from one to the other, not caring about the desperation spiking through the Force. "Please, give him a chance. Daru can do it."_

_"Your attachment to him is too strong." Windu's voice took on a warning tone, something Kit had become familiar with through the years. "Be wary, Master Fisto."_

_Kit had only nodded, not lifting his gaze until they had passed on. _

"A danger, I suppose?" Cal finished with a bemused smile lighting up his wan features. He combed his fingers through his thinning hair and let out a slow breath.

"Yes. But you know how these things usually turn out." Kit returned the smile, thinking back. It seemed like only yesterday, really, when he'd spent his days here under Cal's tutelage.

"Indeed I do, all too well." His voice held a note of warmth to it, and Kit knew he was remembering as well. What little they shared in common was forgotten in the expanse of their experiences together.

"Do you think you can take him on? For a few months, at least." Kit straightened, leaning forward and folding his hands. "If anyone can help J'ten now, it's you."

Cal nodded, slowly standing and crossing over to the window. He stood there for several minutes, and Kit let the time slide by in silence. He'd learned long ago it was better not to rush the man when considering something important. To take on another apprentice now when he was older…

Kit sat back in the chair and closed his eyes.

When he reopened them, it was dark. Kit straightened, his muscles protesting the movement after hours of stillness. He stood slowly, rolling his shoulders and listening to a satisfying 'pop'.

Cal Rusen was not by the window any longer, nor was he in any other part of the house. Kit stepped outside into the cool Alderaanian air, blinking once in the bright moonlight. He found the older man standing at his gate several paces away. Kit silently took up his post to Cal's right, just as he'd done so many years before.

"The Council doesn't know you're here, do they?" Cal's question was quiet, barely a whisper.

Kit sighed. "I did not see the need to tell them of my comings and goings. As Master Windu put it, 'We have enough to deal with now as it is.'"

Cal chuckled; the sound lingered for a moment, and then he continued in a full laugh. After a moment, Kit joined Cal's mirth, and the two men just spent a moment in delighted peace.

"I can imagine Windu has his hands full with the war, doesn't he?" Cal asked when they had calmed.

"So he does. We all do." Kit frowned. "I'm afraid I must leave at first light, master."

Cal nodded, remaining silent. He knew Kit's urgency; the need for a decision. Kit folded his arms across his broad chest, waiting ever so patiently. He could feel Cal through the Force, a mixture of deep thought and weariness, with a deeper sense of calm underneath it all.

"I will train Daru," was all Cal said, and he turned to look at Kit. A ghost of a smile lit up his face for a moment, and he patted the Nautolan's broad shoulder. "It'll be good having a younger, stronger body around. Besides, my health isn't what it used to be anymore." He nodded, as if attempting to convince himself of his own decision.

"I'm sure your years will be many ahead of you, master." Kit glanced up at the sky and the many stars and distant planets settled therein. "I thank you for taking him, master. It means much to me."

Cal's smile broadened, and he shrugged. "How could I say no? Daru needs help, and I can't just ignore the fact you came out here without the Council's permission. But, I do have one question." For a moment, Kit thought he detected a hint of humor in the older man's eyes. "How exactly do you intend to get him here?"

"Ah...that. Well… I'm going to ask Knight Te if she can somehow fake Daru's death. If he's willing, she'll bring him here and then report him dead to the Council."

"Using that trick?" Cal chuckled. "You are a sly one, Kit. Alright then, you handle the details. Just let me know when he's coming so I can be ready for him."

Kit grinned. "Good then; I'll contact you as soon as I hear from Te."

Cal waved back toward the house, and the two men retreated inside. Cal brought out the leftovers of a nuna chicken- one of the many he raised in the backyard- and heated the platter up. Along with it came curried rice and some sort of vegetable Kit couldn't identify. Before long, two plates were fixed and they sat down to eat their late dinner.

"So, tell me more about J'ten Daru," Cal said in between bites. "What was his training like, his master?"

Kit smiled, setting down the fork. "J'ten is Coruscanti by birth, but he was found on level 560 when he was four years old. He was brought to the Temple, despite much distrust of his age. He already had a clear grasp on quite a few things about life, and many thought he wouldn't do well." Kit paused, looking away for a moment. "He was too bitter and angry about many things."

Cal nodded, motioning him to continue.

"J'ten did well in all of the youngling classes, but he didn't bond with any of the children. They avoided him because of his temper. Yoda considered him a special case because of his late entry, so he wasn't eligible to become a padawan until he was fifteen. In a way, I suppose he thought it was unfair."

Kit stopped again. J'ten had promise, he knew that. But how much of a gamble was all of this? If Cal couldn't handle the young man, he would have put hope into something that would yield disappointment.

"When his master was killed, J'ten went a little crazy. He was on Ryloth when it happened, and he wouldn't respond to the Council." Kit sighed. "I just want to see him do well."

"I understand that, Kit." Cal regarded him for a moment, studying. "You found him, didn't you?"

"I did. He was with his older sister, a girl about twelve. They were digging in a trash bin for food." He frowned, bringing back the memory of the too-thin girl and her baby brother struggling to feed themselves. Kit shook his head. "He has suffered enough."

Cal reached across and laid a hand on Kit's arm. "I will do my best for him, Kit. Of that you can be certain."

Kit smiled, grasping the older man's arm in a sign of respect and comradeship. "Thank you master."


	5. Chapter 5

_You never cared to hear the other side_

_So why would you care to keep this thing alive?_

_You paint me into the memory of all your pain_

_But I will not be drawn into the past again_

_'Cause all of this is all that I can take_

_And you could never understand the demons that I face_

_So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world_

_For with everything you are, you're just a little girl_

_-Just a Little Girl (Trading Yesterday)_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

J'ten Daru was not exactly what Santha had been expecting. When Master Fisto had described the young Jedi, she hadn't been picturing him as quite so handsome. Granted, the Nautolan had not shown her any holo-images of Daru, but she wasn't expecting the man now standing before her.

He looked to be close to her own age, though Santha had learned long ago not to judge by outward appearance. His dark hair was short in the traditional cut of an apprentice, but he wore no braid. His eyes were a dark brown, and even though she knew he was heavily influenced by the Dark Side, she saw more sorrow in his gaze than anything else. His Force signature was strong and not quite as dark as she had thought he would be. Confusion and anger were the only real emotions she could feel emanating from him.

Daru shoved her down on the dirt floor of his hiding place; he'd chosen this particular spot well, it seemed. Santha wouldn't have thought to look for him amongst the bleached bones of long-dead rancor. Santha scooted back away from him, her back pressing against a spine.

"You don't have to do this, Daru," she said, keeping her tone even. "My men and I don't mean you any harm; you have to believe that."

"I don't have to believe a word you say, Jedi." He spat the title out with venom, his face twisting in anger. "I am not so foolish as to do that, and I am not so foolish as to simply turn myself over to you in peace."

"But I am not your enemy! The Council sent me here to specifically take you to Alderaan, because we have hope for you, J'ten Daru."

The silence stretched. He turned to her, his dark eyes curious yet wary. "Who sent you here?"

"Jedi Master Kit Fisto. He asked me to take you to Alderaan to stay under the care and tutelage of Cal Rusen. He said Rusen is the only one who can help you, after…"

Daru knelt across from her, his Force signature calming significantly. The cold edge she'd felt from him earlier when he attacked during the rancor fight had faded, along with his confusion and anger. In its place there was only curiosity.

"If you'll just let me help you… We all believe you will make a fine Jedi one day, J'ten." Santha shifted her position, catching his attention. Daru still wouldn't look her in the eye directly, but she knew he was listening intently to her.

"I can't go back there, Jedi, not after Ryloth." He met her gaze finally, the cold edge returning to his aura. "Did Master Fisto tell you of what happened there?"

Santha nodded slowly. "He told me of what you suffered, and I can't say I blame you. Bane took everything from you; you have a right to be angry, but you can't stay angry forever! You have to move on someday."

"No, Jedi. Bane was a terror, and he wounded my master, but he didn't kill him. My master died at my hand."

She stared at him, eyes wide. "What..? How could that be true? They told me it was Bane who killed your master."

"Because that's what I told them! Did you think I would tell them the truth? Their retribution on me would have been even swifter if they knew…" He trailed off, looking away toward the wall, but Santha had a feeling his thoughts were far away.

Finally, he turned back to her. "I will not return the Jedi Order, to them. It was their decisions and actions which brought about my master's death, and my downfall. You can't possibly understand what I've done, and to be honest… You are of no use to me. I can't use you as a hostage any longer." Daru crossed over to her and grasped her arm, yanking her to her feet.

Santha jerked away from him. "Then what do you plan on doing with me? If you kill me, you'll only make it worse for yourself in the end. The Council will track you down one way or another, J'ten; you can't escape them any longer." She paused, gauging his reaction but his aura had not changed. "You are not dark, and there is hope for you, J'ten. Master Fisto believes so, and I would not have complied with his wishes if I didn't believe it, too."

His dark eyes gazed at her, and he reached up to gently caress her face. "And still you don't understand… It is one thing to lose a master, as you have; it's quite another to kill a master, a friend."

"But you're not a failure," she whispered. She wasn't certain if it was true yet, but she had to believe he wasn't as dark as he proclaimed to be. He seemed genuinely sorry for what he had done all those years ago. She'd felt the swirling emotions of anger and confusion he'd been emanating since he had brought her here, but underneath she could feel the shaky insecurity of having never found a caring soul.

Her jumbled thoughts were interrupted by the softness of J'ten's mouth against hers. She started to pull away from him, but he'd wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her close. There was no helping what he was doing, so Santha closed her eyes and gave into him. He was seeking comfort, and while this wasn't the way she would have gone about it, it was the way he had chosen.

* * *

Holt slowly opened his eyes, despite the heavy feeling weighing them down. He knew the effects of drugs all too well, and even though he desperately wanted to slip back into the comfortable darkness of sleep, he needed to know what was going on.

Jek was sitting beside a small fire, putting his Deece back together. The man had a habit of repeating mundane tasks when he was agitated, a habit that regularly bothered Holt. Chip and Dov were sitting nearby, half-shrouded in darkness, both of their Deece's sitting ready across their legs.

"You're up," Jek stated. His tone was flat and he didn't look over at Holt as he snapped the final piece onto his Deece and tested the sights at a far-off tree.

"What's going on?" Holt pushed himself up, wincing a little as his back muscles tightened in protest to the movement. "I don't remember-"

"That rancor banged you up pretty darn good," Jek warned, standing and clipping the Deece to his belt. "After you blacked out, chaos happened. Daru attacked- I guess the rancor was the distraction for her." He paused, looking out toward the untamed jungle surrounding them. "Daru took her and there's no way we're leaving her with that…monster." Jek looked back down at him. "Dov is coming with me, and Chip is staying here to keep an eye on you. Lie down, would you?" He fixed Holt with a serious stare.

"You can't go in there alone," Holt said half-heartedly, though he already knew it was useless to argue. He recognized the determined glint in Jek's eyes; there would be no stopping him now that his mind was made up. "But, since you're taking Dov with you… I won't argue too much."

Holt lay back against the bedroll, closing his eyes. He could hear the distinct sounds of his brothers preparing to leave, and Jek left a whispered, "We'll be back soon, _vod."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm back from vacation, and I have to say I feel so relaxed. :) Anyway, here's the new chapter for Rising Storm; I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did putting it together. :)**

* * *

_Hope and pray that you'll never need me,_

_But rest assured I will not let you down_

_-Citizen/Soldier (3 Doors Down)_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

In one word, the rancor graveyard was creepy. Jek was not one to entertain the idea of nightmares, but he had a bad feeling he would be visiting this place in his dreams. He edged up the crumbling bank overlooking the valley and motioned for Dov to hurry up. The moonlight was enough to see by, but there were more shadows than Jek wanted to count. He checked the safety on his Deece; who knew where Daru could be hiding?

"Plan?" Dov asked, breaking through Jek's jumbled thoughts.

Jek nodded once, swallowing quickly. "We get in there, find them, and blast that dar'jetii to the after-world. Our best chance is if I hold him off and you get the general out, alright?"

"Daru could be anywhere," Dov pointed out.

"Just keep your head down and stay quiet. We'll find him before long."

The two commandos made their way down the steep side of the rock, pebbles bouncing alongside them. Jek brushed some of the loose grit from his armor, and when Dov had regained his footing, they ducked behind a rancor's spine.

The graveyard was more eerie from the ground; the shadows seemed larger, and Jek could imagine what was hiding in the dark. He flipped on the night vision in his HUD, making the dark a little more bearable. Jek pointed toward a massive rancor skull at the top of a ridge at least a hundred yards away. "That's where Daru's hiding; I'll bet you three credits he's in there right now."

Dov nodded, no doubt a grin splitting his face. "Done."

They ran through the graveyard, keeping low in the shadows. Jek paused just in front of the ridge and fired his ascension cable toward the rock. The trek up the rock was a silent, cautious one; both men knew Daru could learn of their approach and deal with them at any given moment, and even with their advanced training… Jek had the gut feeling they wouldn't stand much of a chance against the rogue Jedi.

At the top, he disconnected the cable and watched it slither back into the recess of the extension on his Deece. It only took five seconds for the cable to retract and the extension to be stored on his belt, but it was too long. Their general's life was at stake, and there was no way Jek was going to leave Felucia without her.

Dov's hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts, and Jek focused on his brother's visor. "Yeah, let's go."

The skull loomed large ahead of them, and only after a minute of searching did they find an opening large enough to squeeze through. Dov got down in front of the hole and crawled through head first while Jek provided cover, and then he followed his brother through. The skull inside was more of three or four conjoined skulls and a mixture of other bones making up the structure, and Jek found it altogether quite clever.

"We need to combine HUD screens," Jek said. "It'll be easier if we split up; you go after the general and I'll hold Daru off until you get out."

Dov nodded and turned to run up the left corridor. After a moment, a window with Dov's HUD situated itself just next to Jek's feed. Jek ran up the right corridor, holding his Deece at the ready and ignoring the sound of his own labored breathing echoing through his helmet.

"Jek, I found him." Dov's voice held a note of fear. "He's coming for you."

"Copy that, vod." Jek turned and crouched next to the wall, aiming his Deece in a defensive position. "Are you playing dear, or something?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Dov spoke. "It's what I'm good at it. I'm going for Te, like you said."

Jek laughed. "Go get her, brother. I'll hold him as long as I can, but… Just make sure she gets out okay." He closed down the comm channel and flicked the safety off his Deece. He heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber before he saw it. _Come on now, come get me. _

The rogue Jedi rounded the corner at a run, his 'saber extended forward. Jek fired in rapid succession, aiming for Daru's legs but the rogue deflected each shot back at the wall behind the crouched commando.

"Jek, stand down!" Santha Te's voice was clear and even. "Hold your position and await further instruction."

He lowered his Deece slightly, but Daru made no move to attack. Santha slipped around the commando and laid a hand on the rogue Jedi's shoulder. He held out his 'saber, and she clipped it to her belt without a word.

"Sir, are you sure he's not a threat?" Jek asked, flexing his hand toward the safety on the Deece.

"If he wanted to kill you, Jek, you would already be dead. Go ahead and comm Chip and have him call for extraction; Dov, keep an eye on Daru." She glanced at Jek, and from the little bit of light filtering into the corridor, Jek could see the dirt streaks on her face.

"Sir, may I examine you for any possible injuries?" He returned his Deece to the holster and tugged on the emergency medic kit on his belt.

Santha smiled wearily. "Somehow, I knew that question was coming. To be honest, I feel just fine, but if it would make you feel better, go ahead."

Jek's returning smile was appreciative and he made quick work examining his commanding officer. Even so, Dov still fidgeted and, if he were here with them, Chip would have looked bored.

The trek back to the landing zone was a silent one on both fronts. Santha's silence was one out of exhaustion and worry; whatever Daru had done to her inside the graveyard had taken its toll on her, although Jek concluded some of her silence had to do with whatever they were going to do next. He knew she wanted to take Daru straight to Alderaan, but the original orders stated otherwise. Whatever game she was playing went against everything he knew, but if he stood against her..?

Dov was silent for an entirely different reason, Jek knew. His brother was no doubt studying everything about their current location, from the colorful fauna to the bugs buzzing unseen in the humid air. If Holt were with them now, he would have brought Dov out of his silent study of their surroundings, but Jek was too caught up in his own silence to worry about his younger brother.

He'd heard how the regular troopers were assigned to a Jedi general for however long the war would last, but he also knew that teams of commandos worked differently. For the time they'd had to work with Santha Te, Jek enjoyed her company. They all worked well together, he thought, and it would be nice to work with just one Jedi during this conflict. Santha looked at them like real people, unlike some of the trainers back on Kamino, and Jek was glad for that. She was nice, and he knew that she would appreciate each of them for their distinct talents.

He just hoped they would be able to stay together.

* * *

Kit flicked his gaze over to the Korun Jedi Master and did his best not to fidget. The silence was starting to get painful, and still no one moved to say a word. He could feel Luminara Unduli's cool gaze on him but he wouldn't look at her, not yet anyway.

"Dead." Mace Windu leaned forward, folding his hands and resting his arms across his knees. "How did this come to happen?"

"It seemed Daru refused to come quietly. He threw himself into the Abyss to avoid capture." Kit kept his voice even, adding just a note of sorrow, in hopes they would all buy it. He'd blocked out his emotions from them, being able to do so after years of practice. They would most likely assume he was just hiding his grief. "There was nothing Knight Te or her team could do to stop or save him."

"A grievous loss, this is," Yoda said. His ears twitched for a moment but his expression did not change. "But, accept it we must. Helped, Daru's fate cannot be."

"I take it Knight Te is on her way back now?" Luminara asked. Her full lips quirked in a smile for a moment, and Kit caught the familiar gleam in her eye.

Indeed she is." Kit tipped his head toward her in acknowledgement. "I daresay Knight Te has handled herself exceedingly well on this assignment."

"I think we'll be the judge of that, Master Fisto." Windu's frown deepened. "If you'll excuse us."

Kit bowed. "Thank you for hearing me out, masters. May the Force be with you all."

He turned and exited the Council chambers, still being careful to block out his emotions until he was well away from the probing Council members. Only when he was sure it was safe did he allow himself to dwell on the excitement regarding Daru's safety. It had been slightly difficult to stretch the truth to cover everything Santha Te had done to get Daru away to Alderaan, but the Council would not find out.

Kit smiled. Victory was indeed sweet, and this one was in need of a just reward. He was going for a swim.


	7. Chapter 7

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_-At the Beginning (Donna Lewis and Richard Marx)_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Setting foot on Alderaan was both a life sentence and a blessed relief. J'ten Daru had never felt so much goodness in one place before; Felucia had reflected his own dark moods, and Coruscant had been a mixture of self-loathing, greed, and bitterness. But Alderaan…

For the first time in several years, J'ten Daru felt peace.

Santha Te came to stand next to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Here we are, J'ten," she said softly. "Master Cal Rusen will be able to help you here."

He nodded, his voice not cooperating with the many things he would have liked to say in that moment. Santha just smiled, seeming to know where his thoughts were, and then she turned to the others. He watched her interact with her men easily; trust was evident among them all, even if they had only been together for less than a week. J'ten noticed how appreciative Holt's glance was toward the slim woman, or the way Jek and Chip were quick to assist her in any way possible.

The clones were not outright hostile toward him, but they kept their distance. Santha had no doubt given them orders to behave, but he honestly wouldn't blame them if they wanted to kill him. Santha was the only one who had warmed to him and it was enough. There was no way J'ten could put into words how he saw her, but it was one of the better things he had seen since his master had died. Whatever the outcome of this painful ordeal, he was glad he had the chance to meet Santha Te.

Santha returned to his side then, smiling a little. "The boys are going to stay here with our ride; I don't want to put the strain of unexpected company on Master Rusen. He lives about five klicks from here, so it should only take us an hour or two to reach him. I almost had the boys fly us in a bit closer, but I wanted the chance to talk to you alone." She looked up at him, and her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She was at least a head smaller than he was, and he almost found it adorable. Her hair was framing her face, and a light breeze teased some loose strands.

They started out on the road at an easy walk. Within thirty minutes, the ship and the four men they'd left behind weren't visible. J'ten gnawed his lip for a moment, thinking, and then decided it was for the best.

"Santha," he said quietly, and she turned to him. "Perhaps it sounds strange coming from me after everything I did to you and your team, but… I am sorry."

She reached up and laid a gloved hand on his shoulder, and he found himself having a hard time looking her in the eyes. "J'ten, look at me. You weren't in your right mind; I know that, and Master Fisto knows that too." She paused and J'ten swallowed. They were so close, just like they'd been the night he'd kissed her. It would be so easy to close the gap, feel her mouth against his again, but he held back. After another moment that seemed to stretch forever, she continued. "I forgive you, J'ten. You're not dark, and you're not evil. It'll be okay."

* * *

The house was small, but overall Santha thought it looked quite charming. There was a low fence around the yard and a gate, and inside the enclosed area was a garden.

"This is where Master Rusen lives?" J'ten asked, and she picked up the note of incredulity in his voice. "I almost expected something…"

"More?" She smiled. "I'll admit, it doesn't look like the home of a Jedi Master, but Master Fisto told me he liked to keep things simple. Come on, let's see if he's home." She unlatched the gate and headed up the stone walkway to the door, glancing back to see J'ten following her, albeit a little reluctantly.

Santha raised her hand and knocked on the simple door, and then stood back to wait. J'ten moved to stand by her left and she acknowledged him with a slight nod.

"Are you nervous?" Santha lowered her voice to a whisper as the unmistakable sound of footsteps neared the door from the other side.

J'ten nodded once, and the door swung open.

To put it bluntly, Santha Te was not expecting Master Cal Rusen to be quite so…old. Master Fisto had told her nothing about the man, other than that he was able to help J'ten Daru. Even so, she had been expecting someone a bit young, early fifties at least. Cal Rusen looked to be in his eighties. He wasn't any taller than she was, but he bore himself with a touch of pride, and she knew there was no mistake.

"You must be Santha Te," he greeted warmly, shaking her hand. "And J'ten Daru. Come in, I've been expecting both of you for some time now." He opened the door further, allowing them access. Santha took a moment to admire the simplicity of his home; from her vantage point in the small foyer, there was a neat little sitting room in the front of the house, and the kitchen looked to be in the back. A staircase going up was directly in front of them, and overall the entire place rejoiced in the lightness of its' main occupant.

"Why don't you both sit in there?" Master Rusen motioned toward the sitting room. "I've just put a bit of tea on, so I'll be back momentarily." He cast a quick glance at J'ten and then disappeared into the kitchen.

Santha sat down on the only sofa, and J'ten took a seat on the bench near the window. She could hear Master Rusen preparing the tea in the kitchen, but except for a clock on the mantel, there were no other sounds.

J'ten was calm through the Force, though she knew he was nervous. For one who had only had less than five years of proper training, he was doing a good job of blocking his emotions from her, and it was impressive. He'd told her he had learned a lot during his self-imposed exile after his master's death, and Santha could only say J'ten Daru was dedicated.

Cal Rusen came back in just then bearing a tray of mugs and a teapot. He set it down on the low table next to the couch and poured three cups, handing one each to Santha and J'ten in turn.

"Orange spice," he said as he sat down in the arm chair with his own mug. "It's been a favorite of many of my students in the past."

Santha took a sip of the liquid. "It's delicious, thank you." She glanced at J'ten, but he was only holding the mug. His knuckles were white, giving away how nervous he really was.

"J'ten Daru."

He looked up suddenly, as if surprised to hear his name spoken, and met Rusen's soft gaze.

"You're not quite what I expected. Not quite as dark as Master Fisto led me to believe."

J'ten was silent, and he glanced at Santha. She nodded once and folded her hands, intending to keep out of the conversation as much as possible. It was best that he and Rusen got to know each other without her interference; they would, after all, be spending quite a bit of time together after today.

"Master Fisto told me of your master's death; I am deeply sorry for you loss, and it is not my intention to replace Knight Wir in your life."

"Thank you master," J'ten murmured, bowing his head.

Rusen leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "How long has it been since he died?"

J'ten re-met Rusen's gaze, this time a bit more fearless than he had been a moment ago. "One year, master, as of three weeks ago."

"You hide your grief well for one so young and wild." Rusen sat back, stroking his chin. "What are your observations, Knight Te?"

"Well, master, when we first discovered we were close to J'ten's location, we were attacked by a bull rancor. I don't think he meant for the beast to seriously hurt or kill anyone; it was only an act of desperation. He did take me captive, but he would not kill me or any of my men." She glanced at him, but J'ten had bowed his head and was staring at his folded hands between half-closed eyes. "I believe J'ten is not as dark as we would like to think, or as the Council fears. He is dangerous, yes, but not dark and certainly not too far gone to return home."

Rusen nodded, a slight smile lighting up his face. "Well spoken, Santha. I believe you wholeheartedly, and I will do my best to help you, J'ten." He looked at the young man, a glimmer of determination in his eyes.

Santha smiled. "It is all we ask of you, master."

"Thank you for bringing him here to me, and for pulling your part of the deception so cleverly. I find it most amusing when young people manage to get their own way with the Council." Cal smiled, and Santha knew it was not the first time he had pulled strings to get what he wanted. "J'ten, are you willing to call me master, to follow my instructions so I may set you on the right path?"

"Yes, master. I will follow your lead and meditate upon your instruction daily." As he spoke, J'ten stood and then knelt down before Rusen. He kept his head bowed and his gaze down. Rusen laid his weathered hand on the young man's head, his eyes closed.

Santha sat quietly, watching the forming of the bond occurring between J'ten and Master Rusen. It was a beautiful thing, and she'd never witnessed one before; her own bond with her master had been different, they had been the ones weaving together the strands, and it was different from the inside.

Moments ticked by, and then J'ten lifted his head as Rusen removed his hand.

"It is done, J'ten. We are one through the Force now, and we will not separate until the time is right."

J'ten stood. "Master." He inclined his head in Rusen's direction, and then glanced at Santha.

"Knight Te, you have my thanks and appreciation for what you've done with him. Now, we will begin training."

"Thank you master." Santha stood and bowed. "I will take my leave of you both, and may your path be an easy one. May the Force be with you both."

Rusen nodded and smiled. "And to you, young one."

With a final look at J'ten, Santha slipped out of the house.

* * *

Waiting by the transport for Santha to return was agonizing. Jek glanced up from cleaning his Deece and met Holt's gaze; it seemed his older brother was just as impatient as he was, and maybe a bit concerned too. Neither of them liked the idea of their new general running off with some rogue Jedi that had caused a giant rancor to nearly kill them all and kidnapped their Jedi.

From the corner of his eye, Jek saw Dov look up. Each one followed Dov's gaze, and Jek stood up a beat behind Holt.

"General, you're back." Jek nodded toward her. "How'd it go?"

Santha smiled at each one and nodded in turn. "Daru is safe with Master Rusen now. It's time to go; I've got a Council to report to, and then we're off again."

"Sir, are you…" Holt cleared his throat and began again. "Are you requesting to work with us again?"

She turned her smile onto him, and it wasn't lost on Jek how Holt's gaze, worried the moment before, softened.

"We're a team, Holt, and I plan for us to go ever onward."

And Jek knew that no matter what happened, they were a family.


	8. Chapter 8

_Saddle up, baby, a storm is on_

_The horizon_

_The war in the distance is marching toward_

_Our back door_

_-The Storm (Elenowen) _

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

When they got the orders to return to Kamino, all Holt could think about how was wet the infernal planet was. It hadn't been much longer than a year since Holt and his brothers had set foot in Tipoca City, and it hadn't changed at all. He glanced up at the domed building, the rain coming down to make streaks across his visor. The doors opened silently, smoothly, as the four commandos and Jedi Knight Santha Te entered the dome, and Holt was again reminded of how much he hated the Kaminoans. Everything in the place was white from the floor to the walls, reflecting the Kaminoan's deep love for perfection.

Just inside, they were met by Generals Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura. The large Nautolan was standing casually, his arms folded across his broad chest, and he dwarfed the slim woman beside him. Holt briefly studied the Rutian woman as they approached; her slim figure was at first glance deceiving, but a more thorough study proved her to be stronger than she looked. Her choice in clothing- a midriff revealing top that cut way too low across her chest and tight pants- left little to the imagination and very much to be desired, he decided. Overall, Holt decided to be wary of General Secura.

"Santha, it is good to see you again." Fisto stepped forward and grasped the younger Jedi's arm in greeting. "I'm afraid to tell you and your team that you're all a bit late for the briefing, but that was to be expected. May I ask how you enjoyed your brief visit to Pantora?"

Santha smiled and glanced back at the four men behind her. "We enjoyed it as much as we could, but with a bit of a tight schedule, it was hard to fit in all of our sightseeing."

Fisto chuckled. "We'll have to fix that sometime; but for now, I'd like to speak with you all about what is coming." He motioned further down the hall, and they began walking. "We've already uncovered the initial plans of the Seperatists to bring Kamino down; without this facility, we are nothing more than a cripple in a very dangerous world. But you know this… It is in our best interests to protect as much of Kamino as we can."

"At best, we only have twenty hours before the attack is scheduled to begin," Secura continued, picking up seamlessly from the older Jedi beside her. "We've already stationed Knight Kenobi and his padawan near the main DNA sector; we cannot allow that to fall into our enemy's hands. The after-effects would be devastating."

Santha nodded, casting a quick glance back at Holt and the others. Even though she couldn't see him, he offered a warm smile.

"Secura and I have placed ourselves in defense of the outer access points, and we are hoping you will join us there. If we can keep the enemy divisions out of Tipoca City, it would be best." Fisto paused as they passed through one of the many doors of Kamino into an open room. He motioned for them to sit at the table in the center, and it was all Holt could do not to look at the rainstorm coming down just outside the large window. He took up stance next to the wall, and his brothers followed suit while the three Jedi took their seats.

"Of course, master. My men and I will do whatever we can to help."

"Actually," Secura said, glancing at Fisto, "we need your men with the younger cadets. We've been working to evacuate as many of the younger troopers as we can, along with the scientists and equipment needed to continue cloning. If you can part with them for a while, they will be joining Beviin, Orar, and Tsad with the cadets."

Santha nodded again. "As you've said, Knight Secura, we cannot allow anything to fall into our enemy's hands. My men are highly skilled and I trust them with everything. They will not let those cadets get into any harm while they still breathe."

Holt smiled underneath of his buy'ce; just three weeks prior, he would have doubted any change this small woman could make to the dynamic he shared with his brothers. But there she was and the way she had crept in so easily… Oh yes, he definitely trusted her with everything, and he wasn't about to let her regret saying those few words.

"Thankfully, we are not alone in our efforts," Fisto took over with a smile. "Several members of the Cuy'val Dar have agreed to stay as a first guard to the cloning chambers."

Beside him, Holt noticed Jek straighten, but anything the younger man would have said was forgotten in the wake of the conversation occurring before them.

"The Cuy'val Dar?" Santha asked. "How many have remained, and why?"

"Their reasons for staying were not quite clear," Fisto answered. "But only three have remained: Atari Sul, B'arin Apma, and Saita Nargon, and we are honestly grateful for their help."

"Still, I feel we should be wary of them," Secura cut in, her tone cold. "A Mandalorian's loyalty is not easily bought, and their loyalty is still tied to Jango Fett."

Santha dipped her head once. "I will be aware of that, Knight Secura, if I come across any of them."

Fisto stood. "I think it is in everyone's best interest to rest while they can; we will be taking up our posts before long." He nodded to each of the women. "Until later."

Without another word, he strode from the room. Secura likewise bade Santha goodbye and departed. Once the echo of the Rutian's footsteps had faded, Santha turned to the line of men against the wall.

"So, what do you make of all that?" she asked, cocking her head to the side as she planted one hand on her hip.

Holt stepped forward first. "It seems like they have a good plan, general." He popped the seal on his helmet and slid the thing off, tucking it under his arm neatly. "And I'm glad to have the Cuy'val Dar assisting us."

Santha smiled. "I thought I felt a bit of appreciation when that came up. I take it you know one of them?"

"B'arin Apma," Chip spoke up. "He was our trainer before we hit Geonosis dirt."

"Even so, we are not going to seek him out just for old time's sake," Holt continued. "We have a job to do, so we need to stay focused." He nodded toward Santha. "You'll need to be careful out there, general. We won't be there to have your six."

Santha again smiled, true sincerity showing through. "I know, Holt. And the same goes to all of you; take care of yourselves down there. Now go on- rest up before the storm hits." She offered a little wave and then strode from the room.

"Well, that was something," Jek remarked, sliding his helmet off and grinning toward Holt.

"Shut up."

* * *

Despite Santha's obvious optimism about the whole ordeal, they all knew they were walking into something very huge and very bad. Anything could go wrong, and one slip-up on their part could mean one of them wouldn't make it off Kamino alive. Holt had his doubts about whatever tomorrow would bring, and he knew his brothers did too.

It didn't matter the Jedi were there. It didn't matter they had turned Tipoca City and every other cloning facility into an impenetrable fortress. It didn't matter that they had the numbers to turn the tide. Anything could go wrong, and they'd be outright stupid not to think about it. He hated the idea of being separated from Santha when this all went down, but he couldn't afford to properly dwell on it.

Time was also an issue, and while he knew it was wise to rest as much as he could, Holt couldn't bring himself to stay still. He left his brothers behind to sleep (Kamino had that effect on them- they still knew how to go comatose on command) and wandered down to the cadet chambers to survey the structure.

It was much the same as he remembered- the bunk beds were stacked three tall, and a small area underneath with a table and lockers. Holt smiled a little as he came across each individual section; the boys resting inside each bunk may have been a different kind of clone than he was, but the more he thought about it, there wasn't much difference to begin with.

Maybe he'd been dumb as a child to openly sneer at the brothers different than he was, but here they all were together ready to fight for the same thing. That's what they'd been called to do, and no one had backed down yet.

Holt determined never to look at one of his brothers differently again.

* * *

"Holt, are you worried about tomorrow?" Chip asked not long after Holt had settled back into his bunk. The others were still asleep- Jek was snoring softly, and Dov's breathing was shallow only because he breathed through his nose. "And don't lie to me."

He was quiet for several moments. No doubt Chip had feigned sleep when he left and had waited until he returned to ask the question. How to answer it was another matter entirely; was he worried for tomorrow? In more ways than he could count, but how could he voice them to a brother when he could barely understand them himself?

"I am worried, Chip," he started slowly. "For everyone here- Apma, and all of you, and for the general- yeah, I'm worried. I don't know how tomorrow is going to turn out."

"None of us do, vod. But you've got to remember one thing."

"Yeah?"

"We're family, and we have each other's backs. You don't have to carry that burden by yourself, you know."

Holt laughed softly. "I know, Chip. I know."

"Are you ready to see Tsad tomorrow?" Chip changed the subject after a moment of silence.

"I'm not entirely sure if ready is the exact word I would have used…" Holt smiled. "But it'll be good to catch up with them- swap stories and all that. Are you ready?"

Chip yawned slightly. "Yeah, definitely. Like you said, it'll be good to catch up with them."

Holt nodded and then turned over on his side. After a moment, he heard Chip's breathing slow enough to prove he was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

LongLivetheClones pointed out something very important to me, so I figured I should clarify it here before going any further in the story. I've done quite a bit of research about commandos and the training they received on Kamino, but there is still so much left to the imagination. As I see it, the ARCs and commandos would have been taught very young to be superior to regular troopers- their training is so much more than what the regulars get- and I can't help but believe there would have been quite a bit of social division between the groups.

All that being said, Vode An no longer fits with Rising Storm; it does in some aspects, such as sharing similar characters, but the events chronicled in Vode An cannot fit with the lives of Holt, Dov, Jek, and Chip.

(And one other thing: I am not chronicling all of Santha and the squad's missions together- you may have noticed a brief reference to a trip to Pantora. I am only including the events which are essential to understanding the characters and what they go through together.)

* * *

_I'm not afraid of the storm that comes my way_

_When it hits it shakes me to the core_

_And makes me stronger than before_

_It's not a question about trust_

_But will you stand with us? _

-_Courtesy Call (Thousand Foot Krutch) _

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

In another room across Tipoca City, Kit Fisto was restless. The room he'd been given for a few hours use was just dark enough to be comfortable and the air was cool; the sound of the rain outside created a soothing atmosphere, but all of that was lost to the Nautolan master.

The visions he'd been receiving for the past week continued to plague them, despite his attempts to release them back into the Force. Sitting on the floor in a traditional meditative position, he gathered each thought as he breathed in and released them just as easily.

It was completely unsettling how every nightmare centered around Aayla Secura, the vixen who had managed to weave herself so deeply into the fabric of his being. He couldn't let her stay any longer, but he couldn't think of a way to release her without hurting either of them. But Kit knew the more time he spent in her company, the more danger they both were in.

When he opened his eyes again, the rain had lessened to a mere drumming against the rooftop. Kit stood and pulled on his tunics; he'd rested long enough, and there was still much to be done. With one last look around the room, the Jedi Master slipped out to join the troops he would be leading in only a short time, all thoughts of Aayla carefully locked away to be forgotten.

* * *

Santha opened her eyes, slipping out of the meditative state she had entered only an hour prior. She felt the coil of tension tighten around the general aura of Tipoca City, and she knew everyone was getting ready. She stood and clipped her lightsabers to her belt, heading out the door toward the outer platforms she'd been assigned. As she walked, Santha keyed in Holt's comm number and waited.

"Yes sir." His voice was crisp with a hint of tension, and even though Santha wanted to reassure him again that everything would turn out okay, she knew when to draw the line.

"How are you boys doing down there?" Santha asked, turning down another corridor and stepping out into the surprisingly calm outdoors. The weather had abated for the moment, but she knew it wouldn't be long before the downpour resumed.

"We're all fine, sir; just prepping before we assign ourselves." Holt paused, and Santha heard a brief murmur in the background. She guessed it was Jek; the man's voice sounded amused more than anything. "What about you, sir?"

"I just stepped outside; the weather has cleared, although the cloud cover is strong." She tilted her head back to look up at the blanketed sky. The air was colder out here, and she shivered a little. "Listen- I'll see you all when this thing blows over. Keep each other safe, alright?"

"Don't worry about us, sir. We've got the lower levels covered."

She could almost hear the concern in his voice, and she smiled. "See you on the other side, my friend."

The comm clicked off. Santha tucked the small device inside one of her belt pouches and crossed her arms over her chest. It wouldn't be long before this platform would be crawling with troopers; she could already see movement on some of the other platforms. Troopers were preparing long-range cannons and sniper positions.

"Whatever happens today, keep your mind closed." Kit Fisto stepped up next to her, his arms folded across his chest. "This will be your first real battle today."

She bit her lip. "And this isn't your first?"

Kit looked down at her, smiling softly. "I was there on Geonosis, and it was…unsettling. Whatever happens, you cannot allow yourself to be distracted by your surroundings. Many are going to fall today, but if you stop long enough to feel them…it could mean our loss will become greater."

"I will take your advice to heart, master." She studied him for a moment, noting the worry lines around his eyes and the way his shoulders were set, as if a great burden lay on them. "You're troubled, master."

"And you are not surprised. I think you already know why." He glanced down at her, suddenly looking years older than she knew him to be. "The atmosphere is soothing out here; if you don't mind, I think I will walk before taking up positions."

Santha nodded, bowing slightly. She watched him go, catching hold of a whisper of emotion he had released into the frigid air. Santha waited until Kit had rounded the corner, and then she tugged it apart to puzzle over it.

* * *

The sector in Tipoca City housing many of the younger cadets was not-surprisingly quiet when Holt, Jek, Dov, and Chip walked in, their footsteps echoing against the tiled floor. The sight of the young boys lined up in front of their bunks, each dressed in a red and gray uniform, gave Holt a sense of nostalgia he didn't quite know what to do with. He tucked it away quickly as his gaze fell on another group approaching from the opposite end.

"Tsad," Chip whispered over the shared channel, and Jek hummed in reply.

The second team of commandos stopped a few feet away and removed their helmets in swift unison. Four identical faces stared at them, and Holt nodded. He pulled off his helmet and tucked it under his arm, scowling at the other four.

"Maybe I should say it's good to see you all, but I think that would be lying, Holt." Sem stepped forward, slowly grinning. "And Sergeant Apma taught us all better than that."

"Save it, Sem- I'm not in the mood to hear you reiterate Apma's lessons." Holt glanced over at Dov, noting how his brother's stance had changed. "Let's forget about the past and focus on the here and now. I've already surveyed the sector. You and I will cover this barracks, all the way up to 30. Fi and Chip can cover 31-60; Gibbs and Jek can take 61-80; Per and Dov will hold the rest."

Sem nodded slowly, his grin fading. "Listen, Holt-"

"Like I said, Sem- save it."

Holt turned to the others and nodded; everyone minus the two commanders departed, splitting off into their respective pairs. Once the echo of their footsteps had faded, Holt turned to the line of cadets.

"We've only got a few minutes before this thing blows, so I want you all to listen carefully. Commander Sem and I will be on protective duty here, so we need you to stay out of sight. I want all of you hidden away in your bunks, and no one comes out under any circumstances. Am I clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" the cadets shouted in unison, each boy's gaze fixed on the wall before them.

"Good; now get up there."

The cadets sprang into action, clambering up the ladders into their respective bunks. Holt noticed a few of them communicating through hand signals, but they were otherwise silent. When the last boy had disappeared from view, Holt turned and strode through the door to the next room. He could hear Sem following, but he made no move to acknowledge the other man.

"Holt, come on," Sem said after the last of the cadets had hidden away. "I was just giving you a hard time, you know that."

"Just like every other time, Sem- I'm aware of the fact." Holt glanced around the empty corridor and moved to slide on his helmet, but Sem grasped his arm, stopping him. The two men stared at each other, neither one backing down from the silent war.

"War's changed us all, Holt," Sem quietly reminded him, dropping his hand and backing up a step. "I'm not the same man."

Holt glared at him as he slid on his helmet. "Could have fooled me," he muttered.

* * *

Jek looked up sharply and met Gibbs' gaze from down the hall. He tightened his grip on his Deece and swallowed. The sound was distant, but Jek knew the obvious sound of metallic marching when he heard it. He turned toward the doorway of the first barracks, sliding on his helmet. "Barracks, now!"

He moved down the corridor, repeating the order until he stopped where Gibbs had taken up the call. In moments, there was no sign of any cadet even living in the area.

"Wish there was a way we could have access to the upstairs," Gibbs said quietly, hefting his Deece.

"Obvious how that's going." Jek glanced upward, focusing on the distant boom of the cannons above. "I'm taking point; cover me."

"Copy that."

Jek crouched by the wall close to the main entrance to the corridor, aiming his sights on the opening. He checked his HUD in time to see Gibbs take position near a split in the corridor with ample cover. The sound of the approaching clankers would have scared either man if they'd still been in training, but it only served to heighten their anxiety. Jek took several deep breaths.

"Now would be a good time to figure out how they got down here," he muttered, aiming as the first droid came into view. He squeezed off three shots before the droids even registered they were facing opposition, and when they finally returned fire, Jek had already topped off ten of them. He was aware of Gibbs' returning fire, thankful Holt had paired him with someone he could actually work with.

His HUD dinged quietly. Jek glanced at the small blip, and a secure comm line opened.

"How's it looking your way, Jek?" Holt asked.

"Just great, but you're missing the party. We've got a strong line pressing; any chance you can make it before the fun runs out?" Jek forced a grin, squeezing off another round. The first line of droids fell under his fire.

"Hold your ground; I'll be right there."

The line closed, and Jek frowned. It would take Holt at least five minutes to reach them; three if he was running. Who knew what could happen in that amount of time? Jek squeezed off a few more rounds and then ducked inside the barracks to switch out his power pack.

"I'm moving in," Gibbs said. He passed the doorway, continually firing, while keeping close to the wall.

Jek snapped the pack in place, tossing the empty one aside. "I've got your six." He moved in to Gibbs' left, keeping straight aim on the line of clankers. The two moved in tandem; Gibbs would fire and then step back as Jek took his place, and then repeat.

A third line of shots added to the fray, and Jek glanced back at the silver-armored man standing just a few feet away. "Jek, they've broken through on the other side. Sem, Chip, and Fi are holding the line back there, but they're pushing hard. We're caught in a cross fire."

"Fierfek," Jek muttered. He narrowed his eyes, squeezing the trigger on his Deece in rapid succession.

"I tried requesting reinforcements, but it's hell up there," Holt continued. He moved forward, stepping into Gibbs' right to complete their unsteady triangle. It would have been easier with a fourth member, but for now they had to make do. Jek glanced back and cursed, swiveling to fire at the row of droids that had slipped past them. Three abreast in a corridor that could fit six side to side; it was no wonder they'd missed some. Holt turned as well, firing blue bolts of plasma at the clankers.

"Jek…" Holt's voice held a warning tone.

Jek nodded, not daring to glance back, and swallowed. "Too many, I know. What's your plan?"

"We need to hold our ground; do not retreat any further. We can't let them anywhere near those boys."

"I'm going in," Gibbs announced a second later. He started forward in a run and dropped to his knees, sliding into the droids' midst while firing haphazardly.

"Gibbs, get back here!" Holt yelled, slowing his fire a tiny fraction.

Jek copied Holt's action, watching as the droids turned toward the newest, closest threat. Gibbs grabbed a droid by its spindly neck and snapped it in half, tossing the mangled pieces into two others, and then looked behind.

A second was all it took, and Jek wanted to cover his ears from the strangled death cry that filled his HUD. He watched in shock as Gibbs' lifeless body fell and was swallowed from view by the approaching enemy.

"General Te," Holt said over the open channel, "we need reinforcements now."


	10. Chapter 10

_The tricky thing_

_Is yesterday we were just children_

_Playing soldiers_

_Just pretending_

_Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

_-Eyes Open (Taylor Swift) _

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

If there was one thing Chip would reflect on later in his life, it was that the aftermath of any battle never got any easier. He and all of his brothers had been prepared to face the enemy in a firefight, but none of them could have been prepared for the real thing. Simulations of battles in training had been safe; rarely anyone got hurt, and if they did it was fixed within a few hours' time.

The small skirmish against the rancor and Daru on Felucia had not exactly counted as a battle, Chip mused as he looked around at the fallen bodies scattered around the corridor and fought down a fresh wave of nausea at the sight. He and the others had arrived as quickly as they could after dealing with their own wayward squad of droids.

They'd still been too late.

No one had dared to approach either Jek or Holt when they arrived; Chip had never seen either of his older brothers so worked up before, but he knew it was best not to get in the way. Dov didn't understand exactly what was going on, and the man's initial reaction was to go to Holt for answers. Chip had to keep his brother back- Holt needed space right now, because there was no unseeing what lay before them.

Jek slowly stood up, the last words of remembrance falling from his lips into heavy silence. He'd arranged Gibbs' body into a more relaxed pose, and if it weren't for the other reminders of the battle around them, it was almost like Gibbs was only taking a quick rest. He looked over at Chip and Dov, his red-rimmed eyes a testament to silent tears. Chip could only nod once in understanding before his brother turned away.

Nearby, the voices of Fi and Per spoke the remembrance in hushed tones. While Chip knew there was a line of unfriendliness between their respective squads, he couldn't help feeling pity for both of them. No doubt they would be assigned to a new squad, and they would have to start from the beginning again. He hoped they would work through it okay.

But if Chip was worried about anyone right now, it was Holt. His brother hadn't moved from his stance near the door of the cadet barracks, and Chip figured it would be some time before he did. When Holt had called for reinforcements over the comm-channel, Chip had every intention of getting to his brothers. Santha had promised two extra squads, but they'd never come. He knew it wasn't the general's fault this had happened, but a quiet anger had taken hold of Chip's heart. This could have been avoided.

_But you're all born to die in the end, _a voice very similar to his own whispered. _Might as well do it early._

* * *

In the end, Holt wasn't sure what had brought him to that particular mess hall on board one of the Republic cruisers floating in atmo just above Kamino. The soldiers participating in the battle just hours prior had moved off-planet for time to wind down, and the wounded were cared for in the medic centers each cruiser boasted.

He couldn't stay in the small barracks room with his brothers; he'd never felt a space be so restrictive before, and he needed time to think alone. Wandering around the corridors of the cruiser only brought him in contact with other brothers, a constant reminder of his failure on the planet below.

When he walked into the small dining hall, he hadn't been expecting to see Santha Te sitting at one of the tables, her back to the door. She didn't move as he walked in, and it looked as if she was nursing a now-cold cup of caf. As much as he wanted to keep up the silence, Holt couldn't forget that she had faced death in the battle as well.

"Hey there," he said with a low sigh, taking a seat opposite her.

Her eyes were dull and she didn't look at him as she answered. "Shouldn't you be asleep? I figured all you guys would crash after what happened down there."

Holt swallowed, folding his hands and leaning against the table. "Couldn't sleep; too much to think about."

Santha looked up at him, arresting his gaze with her own. "It wasn't your fault; what happened down there was out of anyone's control. You know that," she finished in a whisper.

"Sir, I-" He stopped and looked away to the door, waiting for the echo of footsteps of a passing brother to fade. "I don't know if I can claim the same. They were my responsibility, and I should have called for back-up sooner. Maybe…" Holt stopped again, swallowing past the tears he knew were coming.

Santha's hand on his gave him pause, and he looked up at her again. She was smiling sadly, but something about the tears running down her cheeks was wrong.

"You didn't cause the deaths of those cadets, Holt. Please, don't blame yourself." She swiped at her eyes, removing all traces of her tears, and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "If anyone is to blame, it should be me. I didn't order reinforcements to you fast enough to prevent the onslaught."

Holt shook his head. "No, general; you did your duty, just like we all did. I just…" He looked away again. "I let my own personal prejudices get in the way of commanding correctly and efficiently. A childhood grudge, in all reality and I shouldn't have let it happen."

Santha was quiet for several moments, and when she did speak her voice was barely above a whisper. "We all make mistakes, Holt. Live and learn; it's something my master taught me when I was younger."

He studied her then, noting the way her shoulders drooped as if carrying some great weight. Her forehead was creased and her eyes were bloodshot. Realization hit him then; he stood up and came around the table, gently pulling her off the bench and into his arms.

"Your first battle, sir…"

The words must have opened the dam. Holt cradled the slim woman close as she sobbed quietly.

He was thankful no one walked in on them.

* * *

No one walked away unharmed from the battle on Kamino. The shuttle they were taking back to Coruscant had been silent, and Santha glanced around at the members of her team once again. She'd met with Master Fisto not long after the episode with Holt in the mess hall and learned just how high the casualties went. Among the dead was B'arin Apma, her squad's former training sergeant.

It seemed they were taking it harder than she initially thought. None of the men with her had spoken more than necessary, each of them content in their memories of the man they had once looked up to. In a way, it reminded Santha of her relationship with her master, but she pushed the thought away before she could truly think about him. Some wounds were still too fresh to pick at.

From what Kit had told her, they were all due for a short leave on Coruscant. While it would be good to see her home again, Santha couldn't help the feeling of agitation that flared up when she thought about it. She didn't want to stop long enough in the Temple to relive her short life, see ghosts long since gone. And she thought her men felt the same way about spending time alone with nothing to break the monotony, but she could not deny them a much-needed break.

Holt glanced at her from across the shuttle. All of the men had chosen to travel in their armor, which was part of regulations, but he'd opted out of wearing his helmet. His gaze flicked away just as quickly, and Santha bit her lip.

"He'll be alright," Jek whispered from next to her, his voice strange coming through his helmet. "Give him a week or two, and he'll be back to his bossy self."

"I know he will. I just…" Santha sighed and focused on her hands. "How are you doing, Jek?"

The commando shrugged once. "I'll live."

Santha fell silent, picking apart his words. Kit had told her not to get emotionally distracted during a battle, but had she bothered to warn her own men of that? Would they have listened anyway? It couldn't be easy for them just to shut off their emotions like a light switch- like Master Clyfus had taught her so many years before. Even now, she still struggled with it. Maybe, if she had been better at shutting down, she wouldn't be fighting all these emotions now.

Before long, the shuttle landing on a public docking station almost halfway between the Jedi Temple and the GAR barracks. Santha stood up but backed away as the four commandos retrieved their gear from the top compartments. Her own bag was tinier and had fit in the seat next to her. She watched Holt slide on his helmet, effectively closing himself off from the rest of the world except that which belonged to his brothers.

They disembarked from the shuttle, and once her boots hit the pavement, Santha looked at her team. "You boys take it easy; you've all earned a much-needed break. I'll contact you before long with our next assignment."

Holt nodded toward her once, but no one said a word. Jek raised one arm in farewell, and then the four men turned and boarded an open speeder that would take them to the barracks.

The return ride to the Temple was just as silent as the shuttle ride. Santha did not ask any questions of the Temple Security guard driving the open speeder, and he thankfully asked no questions of her either. She didn't know if she could handle picking her thoughts apart for a stranger, much less picking them apart for her own careful study.

Trigg Ko met her at the Temple entrance, shocking the younger Jedi Knight into a moment of silence. The Rutian man stepped forward with a grin and swept her into a hug before she could protest.

"Trigg, it's so good to see you," Santha whispered, smiling for the first time that week. His hold around her tightened for a moment, and then he let her go to study her face.

"And you, Santha- I heard you were on Kamino. Care to fill me in?"

The two fell in step with each other as they entered the silent halls of the Temple. Santha let the silence stretch before answering. "Kamino was difficult; I didn't think it would tax us as much as it did, but…" She shook her head and looked up at him. "How was your visit to Ryloth?"

Trigg shrugged. "There wasn't much to see, in all honesty. I was only needed to reinforce security in some of the smaller villages, and to provide aid for supply lines. I have to trust my people to take care of themselves, but they're not alone. There's a man, Cham Syndulla, who has organized a rather sloppy group of resistance fighters. If the Separatists ever invade, they will find him a force to be reckoned with."

"Do you think he'll go far?" Santha asked.

"I believe so. He is brave; stupid, but brave." Trigg shrugged again and smiled a little. "Syndulla has no military experience, but he is rallying the people together."

"War brings out surprises in people, I've found," Santha countered. She glanced up at him again, only to find Trigg already watching her.

"And I suppose war has brought out more than one surprise in you?"

She shrugged slightly as they turned down the corridor leading to the sleeping quarters. "In a sense, I feel like it has. I'm stronger than I was a year ago, but… I feel empty." She stopped, and Trigg did as well. "It's more difficult to explain, but I know I can't be at peace while this conflict rages across our world. Nothing is going to be the same for us anymore."

"I know, Santha… It is going to be difficult from now on. But I'm always here for you; please, if you ever need to speak with someone, come to me."

She smiled. "Thank you Trigg; you've always been a good friend to me. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve your friendship."

"That's your weariness talking. Go and rest; you more than deserve it." Trigg laid a hand on her shoulder and let it rest for a moment, and then he turned away.

She was glad he didn't look back to see her tears.

* * *

Holt leaned against the durasteel wall just outside the GAR compound and watched the overhead traffic zooming by. Rush hour, he supposed. He'd never really seen Coruscant before, but it seemed the GAR was intent on keeping him and his brothers holed up inside the private barracks. Sure, there was a yard and a lot of space to roam around, but it was a cage. A big fancy one, but a cage nonetheless.

He looked down at the cigarette between his fingers and rolled it a few times to get the feel of it. He'd managed to win one off another brother during a lucky sabaac round. He wasn't supposed to have something like this anywhere near the barracks, but he needed something to get his mind off everything.

"You once told me it would rot my lungs, sarge," Holt whispered, lighting the cigarette and taking a pull. He laughed softly, bitterly. He tipped his head back and squinted in the artificial light streaming through the atmosphere. It had been three days since they'd left Kamino and the dead behind, and it still felt like a lifetime.

B'arin Apma had perished in a quiet ship hangar on Kamino, but it was comforting for Holt to know his former sergeant had gone down fighting. If anything haunted the commando, it was the sight of the countless cadets gunned down in front of him that he still saw in his dreams every night.

Santha had tried to help him- she'd offered him comfort when he was floundering in his grief. In all honesty, her comfort as annoying and unwelcome, and he'd turned the tides quickly to comfort her instead. It wasn't something he was used to; his brothers had been his main support team his whole life, and no one else had dared cross that line before. His brothers understood, and there was something about raw grief that was good enough. Clones did not need comfort; he embraced that aspect of himself, and when he was finished grieving, he could move on.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter is especially for Eregnar- here's all the missing pieces of J'ten's story from the beginning. Hope it doesn't disappoint!

* * *

_I don't want to care_

_And I don't want to hate_

_And I don't want to see you fall too far away_

_All because of fear_

_'Cause when you're afraid_

_You lash out at me_

_When you say all the things that you never meant to say_

_And try to break me_

_But in the end, what leaves you broken_

_In the end, makes you better, yeah_

_-Better (Plumb)_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

When J'ten Daru had set foot on Alderaan, he'd been surprised to feel such peace emanating from one place. He'd assumed things would be better for him- he'd determined to work past his problems with Master Rusen's help.

How wrong he had been.

The days spent under Cal Rusen's tutelage were strained at best. J'ten was constantly reminded of another time under another master's guidance. He tried not to resent the aging man for it, but Cal Rusen could not replace Knight Lasg Wir. He'd thought Rusen could make a difference on his life, and knowing Kit Fisto wanted him alive had helped some. But the memories of what had been, and what could have been, still haunted him.

The nights were the worst. J'ten would wake drenched in sweat, fighting to control the memories battling to the surface. Rusen never spoke of any disturbance, but J'ten suspected the aging master knew something of what tormented him. Still, it was unnerving to live in such close quarters with someone that could offer assistance, and yet did nothing to help. Day after day it was the same old routine: Rusen and J'ten would perform hours of meditation and practice of lightsaber katas, but nothing was ever spoken of. It infuriated the younger man; he'd been promised help, and he was getting a repeat of his youngling years. At best, he was agitated and impatient. On worse days, J'ten wanted to tear the house apart brick by brick until exhaustion put an end to his anger.

J'ten had honestly been surprised when he saw Kit Fisto sitting at the kitchen table with Cal Rusen the morning following another battle against nightmares. The large Nautolan looked so out of place in the small kitchen, he managed a tiny smile accompanied with a mumbled, "good morning."

"J'ten, why don't you come and sit? Master Fisto wishes to speak with you, and I'm certain you can benefit from what he has to say."

He looked between Rusen and Fisto, and slowly pulled out a chair to sit down. As soon as he had, Rusen stood and quietly excused himself. A moment later, he heard the front door click shut.

"Would you care for any tea, J'ten?" Kit asked, standing and removing a steaming kettle from the range top. "Master Rusen has graciously prepared some in advance, and I'm sure you're already away that his orange spice tea is very fine."

"I, ah, actually don't care much for tea, master," J'ten answered warily, regarding the Nautolan. Kit Fisto was so different from Rusen- the two were like day and night- and yet there was no denying the obvious connection between them.

"Well, we'll have to find you something stronger." Kit smiled as he pulled down a canister from one of the cabinets. "When I was your age, I enjoyed a strong caf; I take it you'd prefer that as well?"

"I don't think I could ever turn down a cup of caf; thank you." J'ten slowly sat down and watched Kit set to work at preparing the drink. Every move he made was carefully orchestrated; a smoothness no doubt a testament to his years of training in the Temple. J'ten idly wondered what it would be like to face a man like Fisto in battle.

"Rusen tells me you are having trouble accepting your new life here, especially regarding his teaching," Kit continued after a moment, turning and leaning against the counter while folding his arms across his chest.

J'ten looked away, frowning. "I don't think acceptance is quite the word I would use, master. He hasn't quite taught me anything, other than respect for deep meditation."

"Perhaps you are not ready to accept his teachings then. I think you'll find Cal Rusen operates differently than others in the Jedi Order; he does not embrace the traditional methods of training padawans. And I think you'll find if you open yourself up to him, you'll see just how much he has taught you already."

Kit turned and poured two cups of hot caf and set them on the table before taking a seat again. "You have already made steady progress, J'ten, given what I know from Santha Te."

At the mention of her name, he straightened a little. "You've spoken with Santha?"

"I am very well-connected in the Temple, J'ten. But yes, I have spoken with her, and she speaks highly of you and your abilities. It is our combined belief you will be a fine Jedi one day."

He sat back and mulled this over, staring at the caf in front of him. J'ten had thus far been successful in shutting down all thoughts of the young woman that had dared to drag him out of the prison he'd built for himself on Felucia, but to know she spoke highly of him… J'ten glanced up to find Kit smiling gently at him.

"Your thoughts betray you, J'ten; I am not blind to the affect she has had on you, or the affect you had on her. Even so, you must use caution when allowing yourself the luxury of thinking of her. Thoughts can be dangerous and contrary; I speak from personal experience when I say this."

He dipped his head once in acknowledgement and focused on the caf.

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you?" J'ten met Kit's gaze with a mixture of shock and embarrassment; one of the first things Knight Wir had taught him was to carefully conceal his emotions, but it seemed Kit was able to read him like an open book. "Tell me about your nightmares."

It was a simple enough request, and J'ten had no doubt Kit understood where Rusen did not. Something about the Nautolan was…inviting. He took a shallow breath.

"Most times I dream of my master, Knight Lasg Wir. I see what happened that night, and sometimes I see glimpses of what could have been if he had not perished." J'ten looked away, curling his hands tighter around the ceramic mug. "You know I killed him, don't you?"

"I had my suspicions, young one," Kit answered, but his gaze never wavered. J'ten swallowed. Bringing up the event was all it took to unlock the memories he tried to keep out of thought. In a moment, he was back on Ryloth facing the man he used to call master.

_"J'ten, you don't understand- and perhaps you'll never truly understand- but I've finally discovered the secret to limitless power." Knight Wir crossed his arms, staring intently at his student. "The Jedi Order- no, the Council- seeks to limit our power. They wish to keep it all to themselves, don't you understand that?"_

_"Yes master, I know that well. You've told me that many times, and I've always kept it in mind. It is true they wish to appear lofty and untouched by the trials we face daily." J'ten paused, kicking at a dirt clod. "But I don't see how all of that leads to power. As Jedi, we shouldn't want power."_

_"You're missing the point, my very young apprentice. This power I speak of lies away from the Jedi; with them, we cannot hope to ever achieve anything truly great."_

_J'ten stared at his master- the man who had guided him for the past three years. He'd hung onto every word Knight Wir had ever spoken, but now… it didn't seem right. _

_"Master, I don't understand how you can say such things. We are bound to the Order just as we are bound to the Force. There is no separation." _

_Knight Wir's expression hardened. "Is that your answer then? You will deny my leadership and guidance for your own warped view of things?" He softened for a moment, laying a hand on J'ten's shoulder. "Do you not trust me?" _

_"You know I do, master." J'ten swallowed once, studying the strange look in his mentor's eyes. _

_"Good; I know that together, we can become something truly great apart from the Order. You must trust me in this. We can become so much." Knight Wir smiled, letting his hand drop. J'ten looked down at the red dirt beneath his boots. "Think of it, J'ten. We could still continue to help the galaxy, but our powers will be limitless. We will be called the greatest Jedi to ever live."_

_"But we will not be Jedi, will we master?" he asked softly, looking back up at his mentor and taking hold of his 'saber. "We will not be called such, because of the things we have embraced." _

_"What are you doing?" Wir stepped back, something wild coming into his eyes. His Force signature changed suddenly, but then J'ten had felt the change many months before. _

_"I'm afraid this is too much, master. I cannot follow you where you wish to go, and I cannot allow you to roam free." He activated the blade, closing his eyes for a moment and drawing on the Force around him for strength. "I will have to kill you now." _

_The snap-hiss of another 'saber told J'ten his master was ready. "So, you dishonor me and my teachings at last. Somehow, I knew it would come to this." _

_And their weapons met. _

J'ten bit back a sob, dimly aware of the wet trails down his cheeks and Kit's hand on his shoulder. "And don't even think you can begin to understand," he choked out, shrugging out of Kit's grasp. "You don't know what it's like to face your own master, to drive your blade through his heart."

"No, perhaps I don't," Kit said slowly, stepping back as J'ten composed himself again. "But I do understand what it is like to walk a dark road alone; you miss your master, and his teachings. Perhaps your master would tell you now it is not wise to remain wishing for something in the past. We should keep it in mind because the past has much to teach us. But we cannot move forward if we are always looking back."

"That sounds like something Rusen would say," J'ten muttered.

"And rightly so; he trained me for many years here on Alderaan, in this very house."

J'ten should have felt some measure of surprise in Kit's words, but it made sense. "He doesn't talk about you, but I know he thinks about you. Sometimes he gets this look in his eyes when he's watching me. Like I'm not there; replaced with someone else."

Kit slowly nodded. "I was his hardest student to teach, I'm ashamed to admit. There are people out there who were and are worse off than you, J'ten; but that does not mean what you go through is forgettable." He leaned back in the chair and folded his arms. "Rusen is helping you, whether you see it or not, but ultimately it is you who must help yourself."

"I don't understand, master," J'ten spoke slowly. "I've tried-"

"Have you fully opened yourself to him?"

The question was surprising, and it took a moment for J'ten to respond. "We are bonded as master and padawan, yes."

"Perhaps you've done that much, but have you allowed your master to assist you in carrying the burden you are bearing? Being apprenticed goes both ways, J'ten- you and Rusen have to both give and take. If you are not willing to let him know what you go through every night, he will never be able to help you."

J'ten stared at the Nautolan in shock. "You sound like you know what I'm going through, master."

"As I said, I was one of Rusen's most difficult students. I was once very much like you, J'ten. I was angry and unsure of myself, and I did not behave in a very Jedi-like manner. I let my darkness consume me, and everyone believed I was lost. It didn't take long for me to believe it as well. If it were not for Rusen taking it upon himself to show me how to open up again, I would not be here today."

"Forgive me, master, but I don't think it works the same way as it did for you."

Kit leaned forward, his gaze suddenly stern. "Did you not take Santha Te alive instead of killing her on Felucia? Did you not spare the lives of her men, even though they are very well disposable? Did you not agree to come to Alderaan for further teaching?"

"Yes, but-"

"No, J'ten- the seeds of darkness in your heart are not so deep they can't be removed now. Trust me in this, J'ten- open up to Cal Rusen. You will be glad you did."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I apologize for not posting this yesterday; it seems I've managed to confuse my days a teensy bit. But, better late than never. ;)

* * *

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around_

_-Shake It Out (Florence and the Machine) _

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

There is something rhythmic and comforting in mundane tasks. It was usually Jek who took to the mundane tasks when he was agitated, but Chip found it equally distracting. There was no room for thought except for the task set before him. One such task he'd taken to while sojourning on Coruscant was target practice. His aim was already perfect, but each man had their way to unwind.

After Kamino, it seemed they were all doing quite a bit of unwinding. Dov had started running laps around the training arena inside; Jek was getting to know a lot of the other boys in the barracks, regulars or ARCs; and Holt had made it a habit to slip off alone with a cigarette. Chip wasn't entirely sure where he was getting the cigarettes, but he didn't have the guts to ask.

For the majority of the week, the four commandos had been left alone except for the company of various brothers Jek had met at some time or another. Most of them only sought out Jek's company, which came as no surprise. Chip guessed they just wanted someone to spend a few hours a day with who had similar personalities as their own. He and Dov and Holt were far too jaded and broken to accept company in the form of men who shared their faces.

So when General Te comm'd him personally, Chip knew their vacation time was over. Relief swept in at first; he would have something to do besides the monotonous tasks left to them. But not only a moment later, he guarded himself. Her message was cryptic at best; she only asked him to meet him on the steps of the Jedi Temple the following morning. He was not to speak to anyone of her request, not even his brothers.

Chip had seen the Jedi Temple from a distance when he arrived on Coruscant, but the massive structure was even more intimidating up close. It was no wonder so many people kept their distance of the building; the sense of awe and mystery it emanated was beyond words.

Chip started up the stairs at a light jog, keeping his pace even. In only a few minutes, he had reached the top and paused to catch his breath. It was still morning, and the seasons of Coruscant had been set for a milder temperature, so the morning air was still cool. He straightened and turned to study the large pillars at the entrance. They weren't as large as the spires above, but they were enough to strike a note of awe in him.

"Chip, good morning." General Te walked up, her high-heeled boots clicking on the outer stone tiles. She was wearing the skin-tight black bodysuit she had worn back on Kamino, something that had easily taken them all by surprise. "Have you been waiting here long?"

"No, sir." He regarded her for a moment, noting her relaxed stance. Whatever was happening, Santha Te was not concerned. "May I inquire as to why you requested me this morning?"

"You'll understand in the briefing. Come on; the masters are waiting." She turned and began walking deeper into the building. He watched her retreating back for a moment and then followed.

The halls were larger than he imagined, and for the first time in his life Chip felt incredibly small. It was one thing to stand in the ranks of hundreds of brothers, all a part of something bigger than themselves. But this was something completely out of his league. Even back on Kamino, he had heard the tales of the Jedi. He'd witnessed General Ti on Kamino, and he knew the Jedi were not to be underestimated. They were powerful beings, and now to be standing in their home on Coruscant was enough to take his breath away.

General Te motioned for him to follow her down another corridor, this one a bit smaller than the one they had been in. She smiled a little, stopping in front of a door. "Go on in," she said.

Chip shot her a quizzical glance, and then ducked inside the semi-darkened room, descending the five metal stairs. Grand Master Yoda and General Windu stood around a holo-projector, but Chip was not expecting to see Holt standing in the Jedi Temple as well. His commander nodded toward him, but nothing in his gaze gave anything away. Chip took his stand next to General Te and focused on General Windu.

"Now that we're all assembled, let us begin." General Windu glanced at everyone in turn. "With the war going on like it us, we hardly have time for any outside distractions. But this one is absolutely vital, and we can't afford to ignore it any longer." He sighed heavily, weariness dropping his shoulders. "We have a mole in our midst, and we are losing our advantage over our enemies. One of our political allies has been feeding our strategies to our enemies, but we have yet to determine how. We believe their link lies with a very profitable company known as Xcel Power." General Windu paused to key in a code into the projector, and the image of a man came up. "This is the owner of Xcel, and we believe him to be the one transmitting our strategies into Separatist hands. But, we don't have concrete proof of his involvement."

"Which is why we've been called together," Holt continued, taking his cue from a nod from Windu. "We need you, Chip, to slip into Xcel's inner circle and learn the truth of the matter. You're an excellent sabaac player, and the owner of Xcel, Roon Darsum, frequents a high class club on the upper end of Coruscant."

General Te stepped forward and handed him a holo-pad. Chip flicked it on, surprised at the length of the intel greeting him. He scrolled through it as General Te spoke again.

"Your new identity is Chase Bernley; you'll be a banker from the Gernos District in Mid-Coruscant. No one should ask you questions beyond that, but just in case… You are not married, but you do enjoy a free-spirited woman once in a while. You like to take trips off-planet, but you don't like public transports. Your demeanor is quiet and contemplative; you don't miss anything. You began frequenting the club in the hopes of relieving boredom, and to try your luck against the sharper sabaac players on Coruscant. You're also hoping to find a special someone to take out on a date for an evening or two." General Te refrained from smiling, but the corners of her mouth lifted a fraction.

"You'll find the appropriate identification for your new persona on the fourth page of your packet," Windu picked up. "We've scheduled a team of surgeons to reconstruct your features to better fit in as Bernley; you'll be meeting with them as soon as our meeting adjoins. Do you have any questions, soldier?"

"No sir."

Windu nodded. "Once inside, you'll need to let this device loose; it can access all of Xcel's computers and files, and within a few hours we'll know everything Xcel has ever tried to hide." He handed a small spider droid over to Chip; the device fit into the palm of his hand and lay there, unmoving. "You won't have to worry about the device being traced; it's beyond the technology Xcel carries, so there's no way anyone will notice the presence of one little droid."

Windu paused again, glancing toward Yoda. The smaller Jedi Master nodded slowly.

"Dangerous, this task will be. Unscathed, you cannot be." The small green figure pointed a finger in Chip's direction, his eyes narrowing. Chip resisted the urge to shift his stance under the small Jedi's gaze; he'd have to ask General Te what the little troll meant later.

"Now, if there is nothing left to say, this meeting is adjourned." Windu looked to General Te. "I suggest you get your team moving, Knight Te. Our time is short."

"Of course, master." She bowed in the direction of the two masters and then turned. Holt and Chip saluted them and then fell in step behind her.

"We wouldn't have volunteered you if we didn't think you could handle this assignment, Chip," Holt said as they walked. "I am not going to ask your forgiveness for not consulting you on the matter, because I'm not sorry at all. You're a good sabaac player, and we need you to hit Darsum where it hurts him the most."

"In his pocket," Chip mused quietly, closing his fist around the tiny droid nestled therein.

Holt nodded. "Once he realizes what a threat you are, he'll want to make an example of you. That's his way, but General Te and I will be right there to keep things clean."

"General Windu has organized a team of surgeons to reconstruct your features so you won't be recognized; the change will not be permanent, and it will be just as easily deconstructed when this is over." Santha paused, and both men came to a stop a few steps away. "Are you comfortable with this, Mr. Bernley?"

Chip snorted softly. "Funny you should ask me now," he muttered, ignoring Holt's intense glare. "It's for the good of the Republic; I don't think I have the choice to be comfortable with it."

General Te nodded slowly and turned away. When she was a good distance away, Holt grasped Chip's arm.

"What kind of game are you playing with her?" he asked.

"I'm not playing anything, Holt, but I think it's best to remember we're in this mess because of people like these. I respect them and I'm willing to lay down my life for them, but I'd like them to give me the decency of asking my opinion before they launch me into a life-or-death situation."

"Be careful, Chip." Holt let his arm drop to his side. "I could count that as treason."

Chip shook his head. "No, Holt; you'll know treason when you see it."

* * *

_"You've been talking to Skirata's boys, haven't you?" Chip glanced sideways over at Fi. The other man was sprawled out flat on the floor, aiming his Deece further down the corridor. _

_"So what if I have? We're all the same, and I think it's about time they ask our opinion on some things." Fi readjusted his grip on the weapon in hand. "We're not droids, Chip. We can make our own decisions too." _

_"I know, but.-"_

_They were interrupted by the distinct sound of marching steadily growing closer. The fight that followed left no room for conversation, and later when Chip was left with the obvious silence in the corridor while cradling Fi's lifeless body, he thought about what his brother had said._


End file.
